Your Husband? Your Wife?
by Kimikimjae
Summary: Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu, tapi mereka langsung bercinta serta menghabiskan malam yang panjang saat itu juga. Pertemuan mereka yang tidak disengaja itu membawa mereka untuk sadar dalam masalah yang sebenarnya. YUNJAE! genderswitch! DLDR! CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Your Husband? Your Wife?

.

.

By: Kimikimjae/JoRyeo

.

.

Cast

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

.

.

**WARNING**

**PERHATIAN! TOLONG JANGAN DIABAIKAN!**

**PAIRING YUNJAE-GENDERSWITCH**

"**NC FRONTAL". NC STRAIGHT. BIKIN MUAL. EYD KACAU BALAU.**

**YANG GASUKA MOHON JANGAN DIBACA DARIPADA AKAN MENINGGALKAN KESAN YANG BURUK^^ LEBIH BAIK LANGSUNG KLIK BACK SAJA DAN JANGAN DILANJUTKAN BACA. PLEASE. GOMAWO =)**

**JALAN CERITA INI TIDAK COCOK UNTUK ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR(?) YANG BELUM PUNYA KTP MENJAUH! /NYENGIR KUDA/**

**.**

**.**

Summary

Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak sengaja bertemu. Pertemuan mereka yang tidak disengaja itu membawa mereka untuk sadar dalam masalah yang sebenarnya.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Cerita ini rombakan dari punyaku sendiri. Dengan judul yang sama, tapi dirubah cast nya. Dan sekarang aku post ulang disini dengan pairing YunJae. Jadi kalau ada yang pernah baca cerita ini sebelumnya dan berpikir aku plagiat/meniru salah besar. Authornya sama kok kkk~**

**Aku buat genderswitch untuk mendukung jalan ceritanya. Aku berulang kali maksa untuk berpikir keras buat Yaoi, tapi tetep gabisa, feel nya ga dapet. Mungkin cerita Yaoi hanya pas untuk beberapa cerita aku yang lain.**

**Oke, ini dia ceritanya.**

**Happy reading,**

**dengan sebelumnya, dicermati lagi warning di atas^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong-ah? Cepat sedikit.." teriak lelaki itu.

"ne Yunho-ya, sabarlah…"

Gadis yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu mengambil gelas minumannya lalu menghampiri lelaki yang tadi memanggilnya.

"ini.." katanya sambil menyodorkan gelas minuman.

Lalu Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Yunho sambil menggelayut manja dibadan namja itu.

"terimakasih.." jawabnya sambil sedikit teriak lalu menenggak minumannya. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada di bar. Karena music nya terlalu keras, jadi mereka berdua bicaranya harus sedikit berteriak agar terdengar..

Setelah meminum minumannya Yunho kembali focus pada Jaejoong, dia mengelus-elus paha Jaejoong yang terekspos. Jaejoong hanya menggunakan rok pendek, pendek sekali, memudahkan Yunho untuk menggerayanginya.

Jaejoong sedikit mendesah, tangan Yunho mulai masuk kedalam roknya. Berusaha menggeser celana dalamnya dan meraih apa yang ada dibalik celana dalam itu.

"mhh shhh ahhhh.." desahan sexy pun keluar dari bibir merah Jaejoong, ia memeluk kepala Yunho dan meremas-remas rambut pria itu menyalurkan kenikmatan kecil yang sedang dirasakannya.

Mendengar desahan Jaejoong, birahi Yunho semakin naik. Yunho mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong. Menciumnya dalam, dan semakin lama semakin ganas. Yunho menghisap-hisap bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong secara bergantian sambil tangannya yang terus bekerja di tubuh bagian bawah wanita itu.

"mhh ahhh sayang ouhh aaahhhh.."

Jaejoong mengerang saat dua jari Yunho berhasil menerobos liangnya dan bermain-main disana. Sementara Yunho bekerja dengan tubuh bawahnya, ia meremas-remas payudaranya sendiri.

Posisi mereka saat ini sedang diatas sofa bar. Dan kini, Yunho sudah meniduri Jaejoong di sofa dan dia sudah dalam posisi menindih Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun memeluk erat Yunho yang saat ini sedang berada di atasnya. Jaejoong menekan badan besar Yunho agar semakin menempel dengan dada nya.

Sementara Yunho masih tetap melakukan aktifitasnya tadi, melumat bibir Jaejoong sambil mengocok vagina Jaejoong dengan jari-jari panjangnya..

"aaaahhhhh.."

Terdengar lenguhan panjang Jaejoong. Dia sudah keluar. Mendengar itu, Yunho merasa puas lalu mencabut jarinya. Ia menjilati dan menghisap jarinya yang penuh dengan cairan Jaejoong tadi.

"kau mau?" tanya Yunho sambil menyodorkan jarinya yang penuh dengan cairan itu, namun Jaejoong hanya menggeleng, ia masih meresapi sisa-sisa kenikmatan orgasmenya barusan.

Wajah Jaejoong sudah mulai dipenuhi dengan keringat, Yunho yang melihatnya semakin bernafsu. Lalu Yunho menindih Jaejoong lagi sambil menciuminya. Kini tangan Yunho bermain-main di dada Jaejoong.

Yunho meremas payudara Jaejoong yang sangat besar itu dari luar bajunya. Lalu pelan pelan Yunho memasukkan tangannya melalui celah baju Jaejoong. Setelah berhasil masuk, Yunho meremas nya semakin kuat, lalu memilin dan mencubit nipple nya keras.

"ahh. Yunh..ho.."

Yunho terus melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil tetap menciumi bibir Jaejoong.

"ahhh aku sudah tidak tahan lagi babyyy aaahhh mhhh" racau Jaejoong saat Yunho melepas ciumannya dan menciumi dada nya dari luar baju.

"kau tidak memakai bra.."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia masih menikmati kecupan Yunho di bagian dada nya itu..

"ayo kita ke kamar…"

Lalu Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong dengan bridal style ke kamar yang sudah disediakan bar itu untuk para tamu.

.

.

Setelah sampai kamar, Yunho menghempaskan badan Jaejoong ke ranjang. Lalu mulai membuka bajunya dan hanya menyisakan celana panjangnya. Ia mulai merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan mendekati wanita nya. Sementara Jaejoong sudah pasrah karena mungkin lemas karena orgasme nya yang pertama tadi.

Yunho membuka semua baju Jaejoong tanpa ada sisa satupun. Lalu menciumi bibir Jaejoong lagi lagi dan lagi yang sudah entah keberapa kalinya. Tangannya meremas kasar kedua payudara Jaejoong sementara kakinya ia gesek gesekkan ke vagina Jaejoong yang memang sudah basah daritadi.

Setelah itu Yunho pun mulai turun ke payudara Jaejoong. Ia mulai menghisap payudara sintal Jaejoong. Ia menghisapnya, menyedotnya kuat, seperti bayi yang menghisap asi ibunya. Sesekali Yunho menggigit nipple nya pelan lalu memain mainkan lidah nya disana, membuat yang punya mengerang kenikmatan.

Setelah puas bermain disana Yunho semakin turun ke tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong. Yunho mampir sebentar ke perut Jaejoong, dan mengukir kissmark disana. Lalu ia semakin turun kebawah lagi hingga sampailah ke vagina milik Jaejoong. Ia mendengus dan menciuminya, Jaejoong semakin menggila dibuatnya.

Yunho mulai menjilati vagina Jaejoong, dan menghisap-hisapnya. Mencari klitorisnya dan menggigit nya. Jaejoong merapatkan kedua pahanya agar kepala Yunho semakin merapat ke vagina nya dan agar Yunho semakin memperdalam hisapannya pula.

Yunho memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang milik Jaejoong, mengeluar masukkan dan memainkan lidahnya disana. Tubuh Jaejoong sudah basah semua, keringatnya sudah mengucur deras karena permainan Yunho. Dia pun menggeliat kesana kemari seperti cacing kepanasan.

"ahhh Yunho-yahhh you're so ahhh baby aahhh fuck" wanita itu sudah mulai meracau tidak jelas dan ia merapatkan kedua kakinya sehingga kepala Yunho yang berada diantaranya terjepit, sementara tangan kanannya bermain di payudaranya sendiri. Memijit dan memelintir nipple nya. dan tangan kirinya yang lain digunakan untuk meremas sprei dan bantal.

Yunho mempercepat permainan lidahnya.

"ahh!"

Terdengar lenguhan panjang Jaejoong dan ia orgasme lagi. Yunho tak menyianyiakan itu, dia langsung saja meminum semua cairan Jaejoong yang keluar. Membersihkannya tanpa ada yang tersisa.

Mata Jaejoong terpejam, ia sangat menikmati service yang diberikan Yunho.

"giliranku baby, ayo puaskan aku.."

Mendengar itu Jaejoong langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan membuka celana Yunho yang masih terpasang daritadi. Saat cd milik Yunho dibuka, menyembulah junior miliknya. Jaejoong sedikit kaget melihat ukuran junior Yunho yang super.

"punya mu besar sekali.."

Jaejoong langsung mengurut junior Yunho yang sudah menegang itu pelan, lalu semakin lama semakin meremasnya dan mengocoknya.

"aahhh ayo masukkan! Masukkanlah kemulut mu,Jae! Aaahhh"

Jaejoong langsung memasukkan junior Yunho kemulutnya. Mulut Jaejoong penuh dengan batang junior Yunho yang sangat panjang dan besar itu. Jaejoong mulai menghisapnya, dan mengeluar masukkan junior besar itu dimulutnya. Jaejoong semakin mempercepat gerakannya menghisap junior Yunho, tidak lupa ia memainkan twinsball Yunho, dan menghisapnya pula.

"ouhhh baby aku akan sampai seper…tinya ouuhhhhhhhhh. Ahhh" Yunho sangat menikmatinya. Rasanya seperti terbang tinggi ke udara, sungguh kenikmatan tiada tara yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata saja.

Cairan Yunho keluar dengan deras. Keluarnya banyak sekali. Karena terlalu banyak, Jaejoong menelan cairannya hanya sebagian, sementara sebagian lagi tumpah di dada dan dipayudaranya.. Jaejoong melumuri secara rata cairan Yunho di payudara miliknya. Lalu setelah itu ia menjepit batang junior Yunho di kedua payudaranya itu. Jaejoong menjepitnya, sambil menekannya kuat-kuat.

Yunho merem melek dengan perlakuan Jaejoong, dia merasa sangat terpuaskan. Dia terus menikmati setiap pijatan payudara Jaejoong untuk junior nya.

Yunho sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia ingin lebih dari ini, lalu dia bangkit secara tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong yang sedang menservice juniornya tadi agak kaget. Lalu Yunho menghempaskan Jaejoong dan melipat kedua kaki nya dan membuka pahanya lebar lebar..

Junior Yunho sudah siap untuk memasuki Jaejoong. Yunho mulai memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Jaejoong. Kepalanya sudah mulai masuk.

Jaejoong meringis karena dia merasa sedikit sakit saat junior Yunho yang sangat besar itu berusaha memasukinya.

"sakit kah? Ahhhh" tanya Yunho.

"sedikit.. mmhhhhh ngggh" Jaejoong mencengkeram kuat kedua lengan kekar Yunho untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

Yunho merasa terlalu lama dan ingin cepat cepat menerobos masuk. karena tidak sabaran, Yunho langsung memasukkan juniornya dalam satu hentakan. Hal itu menyebabkan Jaejoong menjerit kaget karena kesakitan

"kau! Sadarlah kalau juniormu itu bess… mmhhh mppp"

Mendengar omelan si sexy Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menyumpal mulut Jaejoong dengan mulutnya agar dia diam. Melumat bibir penuh Jaejoong, lalu menyusupkan lidahnya masuk dan mengacak-acak segala bagian yang ada di dalam mulut Jaejoong. lidah nya menari-nari menikmati manisnya campuran saliva dirinya dan punya Jaejoong.

Yunho mendiami juniornya sebentar, lalu ketika dirasa olehnya Jaejoong sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi, dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Yunho menggerakkannya maju mundur, awalnya pelan, lalu makin lama ia mulai menambah kecepatan.

Jaejoong yang tadinya merasa kesakitan sudah merasakan kenikmatan. Dia mulai terbiasa dan menikmati junior Yunho di dalam sana. Yunho menggenjot junior nya semakin cepat, Jaejoong pun ikut bantu menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan arah gerakan Yunho di tubuhnya.

Sambil terus menciumi bibir dan leher Jaejoong, Yunho semakin menggila mempercepat gerakannya. Semakin cepat, cepat dan cepat. Dia menghujamkan juniornya di vagina Jaejoong, dia merasa kenikmatan karena vagina Jaejoong yang sangat sempit itu menjepit kuat junior big size nya.

Sementara Jaejoong yang berada di bawah Yunho ikut menikmati permainan Yunho. Dia memeluk tubuh namja itu erat erat, menikmati bibir dan juga leher Yunho.

"aahhhahhh sshh mhh faster, fasterrr mmh aaaahh"

"ouhhh oke, yeah mhh aahhhh ahhhhh fuck ouhh ahhh"

.

Setelah beberapa lama saling bergerak dengan cepat, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai klimaks.

"aku sepertinya.. ahh aku akan sampai.. mhhhh"

"aku juga ahhhh ahhh mhhh aaahhhhhh"

Mereka berduapun orgasme bersamaan. Yunho mengeluarkan cairannya banyak sekali, begitu pun dengan Jaejoong, membuat rahim Jaejoong tidak muat untuk menampung cairan mereka semua dan akhirnya campuran cairan keduanya keluar sedikit sedikit..

Yunho berguling kesebelah Jaejoong, dengan posisi terlentang.

"hosh hosh ahh hahhhh…" Yunho kelelahan dan berusaha mengatus nafasnya, begitupun dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang disebelahnya, "kau lelah?"

"pastinya" jawab Jaejoong sambil menarik selimut sampai ke dada nya.

"hmm, kau ngantuk tidak?"

"ngantuk? Sepertinya tidak.."

"sama kalau begitu.." Yunho meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan menarik nya agar mendekat kepadanya. Lalu Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke pelukannya. Mereka berdua istirahat sejenak.

Yunho sebenarnya sangat merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang baru saja dilaluinya dengan Jaejoong. begitupun sebaliknya.

Lalu setelah istirahat, sekiranya sudah tidak lelah lagi, Yunho membuka suara dan bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

"ngomong-ngomong kau tadi kenapa ke bar? Sendirian pula.."

"aku bosan di rumah sendirian. Kau tahu? Memuakkan"

"ohh begitu."

"ya, sementara kau sendiri?"

"sama seperti mu. Haha"

Jaejoong melihat jam, "baru jam 3.."

"kenapa?" tanya Yunho.

"tidak ada, masih lama, sementara aku belum ngantuk."

Lalu tiba tiba ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi, ia langsung bangkit dan menjawab teleponnya. Sementara ponsel Yunho juga berbunyi, tapi hanya sebuah pesan, dan Yunho membacanya.

Setelah selesai menerima telepon, Jaejoong langsung kembali ke ranjang dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Yunho-ya. Aku harus pulang.." kata Jaejoong sambil mulai memakai pakaiannya

"kau mau pulang? Aku juga.. ah, siapa yang meneleponmu tadi?"

"suamiku.. ternyata dia sudah pulang dari dinasnya di luar kota.." Jaejoong mulai memakai bra nya. "kau sendiri?"

"ah, tadi istriku sms. Anakku yang nomor dua sedang demam tinggi, dan dia memintaku segera pulang dan menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan semua kerjaanku.."

Jaejoong tertawa.. "kau menggunakan alasan melembur? Lalu bagaimana lehermu itu? Apakah seorang ayah dan suami pulang lembur memang membawa itu?"

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya memasang ikat pinggang, lalu meraba lehernya."mhh, ini bisa kuatasi.." jawabnya sambil tertawa pula "kau sendiri bagaimana Jaejoong-ah? Apa yang akan kau jawab ketika suamimu bertanya,kenapa saat ia pulang jam 3 pagi istrinya tidak ada di rumah, dan malah membawa kissmark itu juga?"

"sama sepertimu, ini bisa kuatasi.." Jaejoong tertawa, sambil memasang bajunya dan iapun selesai berpakaian.

"kau tadi kan tidak menggunakan bra.."

"memang, tapi aku menyimpannya di tas."

"kau sangat nakal.."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Mereka berdua sudah selesai berpakaian. "ayo kedepan bareng.."

"mm baiklah." Jawab Jaejoong

.

.

Saat mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju depan bar..

"kau ada masalah apa dengan suamimu,Jae?"

"suamiku sering keluar kota, bahkan keluar negeri. Berminggu minggu, berbulan bulan. Sementara aku ditinggalkan sendiri dirumah sebesar itu dengan pembantu dan pengawal pengawalnya."

"jadi kau kesepian?"

"ya, itu pasti. Dia pun tidak ada perasaan, saat sedang di rumah bukannya menemaniku tapi malah memilih istirahat dan tidur. Setiap aku minta, dia bahkan memarahiku."

"berarti kalian jarang bercinta?"

"hmm, terakhir kita bercinta saja aku lupa kapan, entah berapa tahun yang lalu.."

"astaga, pantas saja punyamu sempit"

"kau ini, malah itu yang kau ingat.." Jaejoong memukulkan tasnya ke lengan Yunho.

"hahaha,kasihan sekali kau. Kenapa tidak cerai saja?"

"cerai? Mau makan apa aku? Punya anak saja belum, mau dapat bagian harta apaan?"

"kau tidak punya orangtua?"

"justru itu, sebelum orang tua ku meninggal aku disuruh menikah dengan orang yang bisa menganggung ku, lalu kupilih lah dia.."

"kenapa kau memilih orang seperti itu?"

"entahlah, akupun bingung. Terjadi kesalahan teknis dimasa lalu.. kau sendiri kenapa?"

"aku? Ahh, Istriku tidak menggairahkan lagi semenjak melahirkan anak ke dua ini. Dia pun juga tidak sebaik dan selembut dulu. Sering memarahiku, semua yang aku lakukan serba salah di mata nya. Aku jadi muak.."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil tetap berjalan..

"kita banyak kesamaan yah.."

"mm" Jaejoong hanya bergumam

"kenapa kita tidak menikah saja?"

"boleh juga.." Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan tertawaan. Yunho pun ikut tertawa..

"Kuantar pulang ya, jam segini mana ada taksi.."

"suamiku bagaimana?"

"tenang saja, aku hanya mengantarmu sampai depan jalan.."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tertawa dengan candaan Yunho. seperti anak SMA yang takut dengan orangtua si gadis, makanya hanya berani mengantarkan sampai ujung jalan saja.

"kau ini.."

Mereka pun masuk ke mobil dan pulang.

.

.

.

**END?**

**.**

**.**

APA-APAAN INI! AAAAAAA /TUTUP MUKA (/.\)/

WKWKWKWK

HAPPY BIRTHDAY APPA! INI HADIAH ULANGTAHUN UNTUKMU(?)

#HappyBirthdayYunho #29thYunhoDay SARANGHAE *LOVE SIGN* KKKK~

ADAKAH YANG TETAP BACA INI WALAUPUN SUDAH DIKASIH WARNING? HAHAHA :D

BOLEH MINTA REVIEW?.-.

GOMAWO XD XD

OIYA, BACA FF AKU YANG LAIN JUGA DONG /PUPPY EYES/NGELUNJAK/DITENDANG(?) XD


	2. Chapter 2

Your Husband? Your Wife?

.

.

By: Kimikimjae

.

.

**Chapter 2**

-Jaejoong POV-

Aku berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakiku.

Kesal.

Tentu saja.

Tiba-tiba Seunghyun menelponku. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjemput seseorang di taman kanak-kanak ini. Aku semakin kesal mengingat dia tadi langsung menutup telepon tanpa mau mendengarkanku sebentar saja, "tolong jemput anak yang bernama Nari, nanti akan kukirimkan alamatnya. Kau teriakkan saja nama anak itu di depan sekolahan pasti ia akan berlari menujumu. Arraseo? bawa dia pulang ke rumah, nanti akan kujelaskan. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang"

Aku menggigit bibirku, kesal sekali. Siapa sih anak itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Seunghyun menyuruhku menjemputnya?

"ah, permisi. Apakah disini ada anak yang bernama Nari?" aku sedang berusaha mencari anak itu dengan bertanya pada guru di sekolah ini.

"oh, Nari. Itu dia.." jawabnya sambil menunjuk kearah bocah lucu yang sedang bermain ayunan.

"yang pakai bando pink dan tas pink itu kan?" tanyaku lagi untuk lebih memastikan. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaanku, lalu aku pun tersenyum kepadanya mengucapkan terimakasih.

Aku berjalan mendekat kearah anak yang bernama Nari ini.

"annyeong.." sapaku ramah seraya tersenyum kepadanya.

"annyeong. Eonni siapa? Ada perlu apa dengan aku?" dia bertanya sangat polos sambil terus tersenyum menunjukkan muka lucunya itu. Aigoo, apa katanya tadi? eonni? Apakah mukaku terlalu cantik? Aku awet muda? Yeoja 28 tahun sepertiku dipanggil eonni oleh bocah berumur 5 tahun?

Saat aku mau menjawab, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada anak ini. Seunghyun pabo. Aku kan tidak kenal dengannya begitupun dengan dia tidak kenal denganku. Dia tidak akan mau kuajak pulang, ibunya pasti sudah mengajarinya untuk tidak mau diajak pergi oleh siapapun yang tidak dikenal. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Nari ikut dan pulang dengan eonni ya? Mau? Nanti kita beli eskrim dulu, lalu kita akan pulang kerumah. Eomma Nari menyuruh eonni untuk menjemput Nari. Mau ya?"

Apa? Apakah anak ini mau menerima ajakanku dengan hanya berkata seperti itu saja? Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan aku siapa-_-

"eskrim? Ayo eonni kita pergi!" lalu Nari menarik tanganku untuk segera pergi. Astaga, dia mau. Ternyata tidak serumit pikiranku tadi. anak ini sangat mudah untuk diculik. Ibunya harus lebih hati-hati. Aku berjalan menggandeng Nari meninggalkan sekolah menuju toko eskrim.

.

.

Selama di toko eskrim tadi Nari hanya diam saja dan bicara seperlunya. Kukira dia akan bercerita tentang banyak hal, temannya, atau tentang keluarganya seperti anak-anak yang ada di film film. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Sekarang dia sedang menonton tv dirumahku. Yah. Seperti yang diperintahkan Seunghyun tadi, aku membawanya pulang kerumah. Aku tidak mau menyibukkan diri untuk berpikir tentang bocah ini dan Seunghyun lagi. Otakku pasti akan error. Pokoknya si pabo itu nanti harus jelaskan semua padaku.

Nari sedang nonton kartun. Dia focus sekali nontonnya. Terkadang dia juga akan tertawa sendiri bila ada adegan lucu di film itu. Ahh, Nari. Aku tidak tahu kau siapa sayang. Tapi setiap aku melihatmu aku seperti teringat akan seseorang. Tapi siapa?

Kudengar pintu ruang tamu terbuka, aku melihat kedepan. Ternyata Seunghyun sudah pulang dan pembantu yang membukakan pintu.

Setelah sampai bukannya menjelaskan padaku siapa anak ini malah sibuk dengan Nari.

"anak ini siapa?"

"anak sekretarisku. Aku akan antarkan dia pulang dulu.."

Astaga! Benar-benar. Dia langsung pergi lagi sambil menggendong dan mendekap anak itu. Kecewa? Sakit hati? Tapi aku bisa apa?

Perlahan mataku berkaca-kaca, mengabur, lalu air mataku jatuh. Aku menangis. Entah yang keberapa kalinya untuk namja itu. Choi Seunghyun. Mungkin alasan ku dulu mau menikah denganmu memang hanya demi materi saja. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu beberapa tahun hidup denganmu, aku baru menyadari bahwa hidupku hampa, dan kosong…. Aku menyadari kau tidak mencintaiku, dan itu ternyata sangat menyiksaku.

Jelas kalau aku mau menikah denganmu karena kau kaya. Lalu alasan mu dulu menikahiku apa? Kau kan tidak mencintaiku.

.

.

Aku berjalan santai melewati trotoar ini. Kenapa jalanan sudah sangat sepi? Padahal baru jam 9 malam. Hah. Sudah sejak sore tadi aku keluar rumah untuk menenangkan perasaanku. Berjalan tanpa arah seperti ini. Aku teringat lagi dengan masalah hidupku. aku dulu menomorduakan perasaanku sendiri, tapi sekarang aku baru sadar hidup hampa seperti ini sangat menyiksa. Tidak, AKU TIDAK MENCINTAI SEUNGHYUN. Aku hanya kesepian. Atau..Apakah aku bercerai saja dengan nya lalu mencari pria lain? Mencari cinta sejatiku? Tapi nanti aku akan hidup bagaimana tanpa uang Seunghyun? Ah, bahkan diumurku yang sekarang aku lupa memikirkan anak! KURASA AKU AKAN GILA!

Lebih baik aku ke bar saja seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Siapa tahu saja aku akan terhibur seperti kemarin itu dan bertemu dengan Yunho lagi. Eh? Yunho? Aku langsung berhenti berjalan saat mengingat nama itu.

Yunho.

Aku tertawa. Sungguh. Aku bukannya murahan yang mau tidur dengan siapa saja untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan hidupku, tapi memang baru Yunho lah yang mengajakku. Dan dia seperti mempunyai daya tarik sendiri sehingga membuat akal sehatku hilang dengan menerima ajakannya begitu saja. Baru dengan Yunho aku seperti itu. Kalau ke bar memang sudah sebagai tempat terakhirku menghilangkan stress.

Aku lanjut berjalan lagi.

Apakah kalau ada pria lain yang mengajakku tidur seperti Yunho kemarin, aku akan mau menerimanya? Ani, kurasa aku baru akan mau kalau pria itu tampan, harus tampan melebihi Yunho dan Seunghyun mungkin? Hahaha, aku bukan akan gila lagi, tapi aku memang sudah gila~

Malam ini pasti Seunghyun melembur lagi, lalu besok pagi nya akan menelpon dan mengabarkan kalau dia tiba-tiba harus keluar kota atau keluar negeri untuk mengurusi perusahaannya, sumber uangnya itu, dan sumber uangku juga..

Aku merapatkan jaketku, semakin malam anginnya benar-benar dingin. Menusuk kulit. Aku ke bar saja lah. Tapi sialnya, tidak ada taksi lewat. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa arahku.

-Author POV-

"kau mau kemana berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini? apa yang kau cari dan akan kemana kau?"

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di sebelah Jaejoong, membuatnya yang sedang asyik berjalan terkejut karenanya.

"Seunghyun! Kau membuatku kaget" yeoja itu mengurut dadanya.

Seunghyun menatap Jaejoong tajam. Jaejoong yang melihatnya jadi bergidik sendiri.

"apa yang kau tunggu? Cepatlah masuk. Atau kau mau tetap saja pergi? Ah, jadi selama aku tidak di rumah begini ya kerjaan mu? Keluyuran pada malam hari"

Kata-kata Seunghyun tepat sasaran. Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya kesal. Kenapa suaminya ini bisa-bisa nya berkata setajam dan sesinis itu. tidak biasanya! Biar bagaimanapun Jaejoong menjadi seperti ini karena terlalu sering meninggalkan dan mengabaikannya.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memilih untuk masuk ke mobil dan ikut Seunghyun pulang.

.

.

"kau bahkan lebih memperhatikan sekretarismu dan membantu untuk menjemput anaknya" kali ini Jaejoong dan Seunghyun sudah sampai di rumah dan mereka sedang duduk di ranjang kamar. Seunghyun baru saja selesai mandi.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk menatap Seunghyun, walaupun ia tau tidak akan mungkin tahan berlama-lama menatap mata tajam Seunghyun.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong sangat haus akan kasih sayang. Ia ingin diperhatikan. Oke, katakanlah baik dirinya maupun Seunghyun tidak mempunyai perasaan satu sama lain. Tapi bukan harus diabaikan seperti selama ini. jadi jangan salahkan Jaejoong kalau dia menjadi liar dan nakal. Walaupun ada rasa bersalah yang mendalam di hati kecil Jaejoong karena sudah tidur dengan Yunho kemarin, bisa dibilang ia berkhianat, tapi ia tetap terus menyangkal kalau itu bukan salah dia sepenuhnya. Bukan pria saja yang mempunyai kebutuhan seperti itu, wanita juga!

"kau cemburu?"

"salahkah seorang istri cemburu terhadap suaminya sendiri?" walaupun tidak ada perasaan, Jaejoong tetap memiliki hak untuk hal yang satu itu.

"kau menganggapku sebagai suamimu?"

Jaejoong benar-benar tak habis pikir. Apa? Bagaimana bisa pertanyaan itu justru terlontar dari mulut Seunghyun? Ialah yang seharusnya berteriak mengatakan itu di depan muka Seunghyun!

"apa? Jadi maksudmu selama ini aku tidak menganggapmu ada sebagai suamiku, begitu?"

"lalu apa namanya? Aku sudah tau, bahkan aku tau apa alasanmu mau menikah denganku, aku juga tau tentang kau yang tidak ada rasa terhadapku" Seunghyun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi membelakangi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terkejut karena Seunghyun sudah tau.

"lalu apalagi yang kau tunggu dan kau harapkan dariku? Kenapa kau tidak menceraikanku saja? bilaperlu sekarang juga! Aku siap! Lagipula kau juga tidak mencintaiku kan dariawal? Kau jarang pulang! Jarang tidur di rumah! Membiarkan aku sendirian! Kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kau menyentuhku?! Aku yang tidak ada perasaan terhadapmu bukan berarti harus diabaikan seperti selama ini!"

Jaejoong berteriak histeris sambil menangis dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. akhirnya, akhirnya semua kegundahan hati Jaejoong selama lima tahun menikah dengan Seunghyun keluar juga. Dan bahkan baru kali ini mereka melakukan percakapan yang lumayan lama dan panjang. Jaejoong tidak perduli lagi kalaupun setelah ini Seunghyun akan benar-benar menceraikannya dan ia jadi gelandangan.

Seunghyun yang melihat Jaejoong seperti itu jadi tersentuh. perlahan kekerasan hatinya mulai melunak. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengoreksi perkataan Jaejoong bahwa ia tidak mencintai wanita itu dariawal. Dia sangat. Bahkan sangat mencintai Jaejoong. lalu alasan apalagi ia mau melamar Jaejoong kalau bukan karena cinta?

"mianhae" hanya kata itu yang dapat dikatakan Seunghyun. Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi. Semua sudah terlanjur. Karena ia mengetahui kalau Jaejoong tidak mencintainya, ia jadi terus menghindar dan terus-terusan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan. Tapi..

"atau jangan-jangan kau berselingkuh dengan sekretarismu dan Nari yang aku jemput tadi adalah anak kalian. Benar begitu, kan? Apalagi sekarang? Cepat ceraikan aku!" perkataan Jaejoong kali ini benar-benar membuat mata Seunghyun membulat sempurna.

"kau..kau bicara apa Jae. Bukan seperti itu! kenapa kau bisa berpikiran sampai kesana"

"pasti kau melakukannya! Aku sangat yakin!"

"aku tidak seburuk itu! kenapa kau ngotot sekali dan bersikeras? Atau jangan-jangan kau yang melakukan hal tersebut dan malah menuduhku"

Jaejoong terdiam. Apakah ia bisa dikatakan selingkuh? Tidak, bukan termasuk ke dalam kategori selingkuh.

"sepetinya dugaanku memang benar. Terbukti tadi kau sedang keluar rumah malam-malam. Kau pasti biasa melakukannya"

Jaejoong merasa tidak terima, ya dia memang melakukannya, tapi itu semua juga karena Seunghyun sendiri kan. "ne! Aku sering keluyuruan malam seperti yang kau bilang tadi. aku sering ke bar menghabiskan malam ku yang 'membosankan'! Tapi sama sekali tidak ada berhubungan dengan lelaki lain! Kau paham?! Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tadi sangat perduli dengan anak sekretarismu?!"

Awalnya Jaejoong menggunakan alasan itu agar bisa mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang lain. Tapi sekarang ia malah berkeras ingin tau kebenarannya. Mendadak hatinya terasa cemburu dan sakit juga kalau benar Seunghyun menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain dibelakangnya.

"aku memang selalu membantu wanita itu mengurusi anaknya.

Dia seorang janda, suaminya sudah lama meninggal. Aku sangat menyukai anaknya. Aku menyukai anak kecil, dan…

Dan.. aku….. sangat menginginkan seorang anak" Seunghyun mengucapkannya dengan patah-patah.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung menjawab, "eoh? Kau menyukai anak kecil? Kalau kau memang menginginkan anak, kau bisa mengatakannya kepadaku! Apa artinya istrimu yang selalu kau tinggal di rumah selama ini? kau seharusnya bilang kepadaku, kita berdiskusi bukannya malah mengurusi anak orang lain!"

"jadi kau mau mempunyai anak dariku?"

"kenapa tidak? Kau suamiku! Dan aku istrimu"

Jaejoong masih saja berkeras dan menjawab semua perkataan Seunghyun dengan teriakan.

Seunghyun sebenarnya daridulu tidak mau berharap kalau Jaejoong mau hamil anaknya mengingat wanita itu tidak ada perasaan sama sekali terhadapnya.

"aku benci denganmu! Aku mau kita cerai saja sekarang juga" Jaejoong masih kalut. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menerjang badan Seunghyun dengan pukulan-pukulan menggunakan tangannya atau menggunakan bantal.

"hei tenang lah." Seunghyun mulai mendekati Jaejoong dan menghentikan pukulan yang dibuat Jaejoong. Seunghyun menahan tangan Jaejoong agar mau berhenti.

Posisi mereka saling berhadapan dan sudah sangat dekat.

Seunghyun menatap mata Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

"mianhae, kalau selama ini kau tersiksa, kesepian dan terabaikan"

Seunghyun menjeda uacapannya.

Sementara Jaejoong masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, ia membalas tatapan mata suaminya. Diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Seunghyun membuat jantung Jaejoong jadi berdebar hebat. Tentunya tidak biasa Seunghyun berlaku demikian.

"mian atas semuanya.

Bolehkah aku mencoba memperbaikinya dan membuat dirimu jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia jadi tidak tau harus menjawab apa kalau sudah begini.

"jadi,kau tidak keberatan mengandung anakku?"

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ia memang benci dengan sikap acuh Seunghyun selama ini. dan malam ini ia berhasil mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. mengandung anak Seunghyun? Itu sebenarnya bukan masalah. Toh dariawal tujuan dia menikah dengan Seunghyun agar bisa hidup dengan baik. tapi entah mengapa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya?

"kau mau memaafkanku dan memberikanku kesempatan?" tanya Seunghyun lagi.

Jaejoong masih saja diam. Dan Seunghyun melihat keterdiaman Jaejoong adalah sebagai jawaban'ya'

Seunghyun mulai menghapus jarak diantara dirinya dan Jaejoong. tangan kekarnya sudah menggenggam dan menggerayangi tubuh kecil Jaejoong, ia mulai menciumi Jaejoong dan menyentuhnya.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama tidak melakukan hubungan suami istri, malam itu Jaejoong dan Seunghyun melakukannya meski dengan perasaan yang agak canggung karena sebelumnya mereka bertengkar hebat dan sudah lama sekali mereka terakhir kali melakukannya sebelum malam ini.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

.

SEUNGHYUN LAGI HAHAHAHA :D

AKU SUKA SEKALI MAKE SEUNGHYUN JADI ORANG KETIGA DALAM HUBUNGAN YUNJAE DIPIHAK JAEJOONG UMMA XD

DIBANDINGKAN DENGAN SEMUA-SEMUA ORANG YANG KESERINGAN DIPAKE, KAYANYA ABANG TABI LEBIH COCOK DAN GREGET (?)

KAYA HYUNJOONG MISALNYA, DIA JUGA LUMAYAN SERING DIPAKE. KALAU AKU PRIBADI GA PUAS JAEJOONG SAMA HYUNJOONG, GA TOTAL POKOKNYA(?) XD

TERUS SIWON.

HELL NO! SIWON CUMA BUAT HEECHUL HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA SECARA AKU SICHUL SHIPPER =)))))))))))))

Hm sebenarnya aku kalau buat cerita, yang make artis lain dipihak ketiganya Cuma umma aja. Kalau di appa aku ga rela make artis juga, aku usahain di Yunho orang ketiganya pasti other cast. Karena Yunho itu Cuma punya Jaejoong seorang(?) *lho? Egois? Bodo. BAHAHAHAHA XD*

Ada yang masih ngikutin baca? Mian kelamaan :3

Mianhae, chap ini aneh ga? Alurnya gimana? Masih kecepatan? u,u

Baca review aku merinding sendiri masa wkwkwk

Banyak yang minta lanjutin, sama ada yang bilang aku pervert wkwkwk ketawa aku baca nya. jadi malu nih(?) /.\

Iya, ceritanya emang bakal aku terusin, dariawal memang niat mau bikin chaptered XD

Gapapa ya segini dulu. Maaf kalau tidak puas. Chapter depan kayanya masalah Yunho sama istrinya.

Sekali lagi, maaf kalau tidak puas.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mereview di chapter 1

**Gwansim84, DBSJYJ, Lady Ze, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, ShinJiWoo920202, irengiovanny, leechunnie, joongmax, yourparadise, zhe, MasamuneSora, Minyu407, Byunchannie26, farla 23, Yunjae24, Ai Rin Lee,jaejae, mrspark6002, nin nina, guest, imelriyanti**

Dan juga semua readers yang tidak meninggalkan jejak /kecup satu satu/ muah :*

Yang udah baca, mau ninggalin review untuk chapter 2? :D

Happy Valentine days btw ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Your Husband? Your Wife?

.

.

By: Kimikimjae

.

.

Cast

Kim Jaejoong x Jung Yunho

Choi Seunghyun

Im Nayoung

Jung Kyungmi

Jung Nari

.

.

**Chapter 3**

Jaejoong menggeliatkan badannya saat merasakan hangat cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela menyapa kulit polos tubuhnya.

Wanita cantik itu menoleh ke samping tempat dia tidur.

Choi Seunghyun suaminya masih tidur dengan lelap. Mata tajamnya itu tertutup dan terlihat ia sangat damai sekali kalau tertidur seperti sekarang. Jaejoong dapat merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Seunghyun yang menerpa wajahnya. Tangan Jaejoong yang memeluk dada bidang Seunghyun pun dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang stabil. Namja itu benar-benar lelap dan nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Jaejoong perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan ia juga melepaskan rangkulan Seunghyun yang berada di pinggangnya. Ia mendudukkan diri. Namun saat ia sudah dalam posisi duduk, selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya turun hingga ke perut sehingga kedua buah dada nya terlihat.

Jaejoong awalnya sempat kaget kenapa ia tidak berpakaian, tapi hanya sebentar karena setelahnya ia sadar kalau tadi malam ia dan Seunghyun telah menghabiskan malam yang panjang.

Seunghyun melakukannya dengan sangat baik, sangat lembut, dan dapat Jaejoong rasakan kalau Seunghyun melakukan juga dengan penuh cinta. Penuh cinta? Ya, awalnya Jaejoong memang mengira kalau Seunghyun tidak mempunyai perasaan sama seperti dirinya. Tapi itu semua tidak benar, tadi malam Seunghyun mengatakan semuanya. Kalau dariwal ia melamar Jaejoong, memang karena ia mencintai Jaejoong. Dan hatinya memang sempat terluka dan sakit saat tau Jaejoong tidak mencintainya dan hanya memanfaatkan materi yang dimilikinya saja. Seunghyun berusaha untuk sabar dan tetap mempertahankan hubungan rumah tangganya bersama Jaejoong. Karena untuk berusaha dan tidak memikirkannyalah Seunghyun selalu menyibukkan diri dan jadilah Jaejoong merasa diabaikan.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat bingung dan dilema dengan situasi seperti sekarang. Saat dirinya sudah siap untuk bercerai tanpa memikirkan harta atau kesulitan apapun, Seunghyun malah menariknya dan meminta kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya dari awal kembali. Jika dulu, ia rela melakukan apapun, mengabdikan dirinya sebagai istri Seunghyun walaupun tanpa perasaan, rela diperlakukan bagaimanapun, bahkan mengandung anak Seunghyun sekalipun. Tapi sekarang sepertinya hati Jaejoong berat untuk melakukan itu semua. Dia sekarang benar-benar ingin berpisah saja dengan Seunghyun dan hidup bebas di luar sana, mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri dan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya.

Jaejoong bingung harus bagaimana. Dia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan cinta untuk Seunghyun. Biasa biasa saja. Dan apa yang disampaikan Seunghyun semalam membuat Jaejoong semakin merasakan beban yang berat. Menurutnya Seunghyun sangat baik hati, mau bersabar dengan semuanya. Bahkan Seunghyun bisa dikatakan terlalu baik untuk Jaejoong.

Satu lagi, Jaejoong jadi teringat dengan kejadian dimana ia bertemu dengan Yunho sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Bagaimana jika Seunghyun tau? Apakah ia masih akan bersabar? Bahkan kalau diceraikannya Jaejoong itu sama sekali tidak masalah, yang menjadi masalah adalah pasti perasaan Seunghyun akan sangat hancur. Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkannya. Paling tidak ia tak boleh melukai hati Seunghyun lebih banyak lagi.

Jaejoong mendesahkan nafas beratnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan tidak tau harus bertindak bagaimana. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang dan bergegas untuk mandi.

.

Saat Jaejoong baru keluar dari kamar mandi, Seunghyun ternyata sudah bangun. Namja itu sedang duduk di ranjang. Ia sudah menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya menggunakan celana pendek.

"kau tidak ke kantor?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit berbasa-basi.

"tentu saja, jam 8 nanti aku berangkat. Dan nanti sore aku akan pulang tepat waktu"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia berpikir ternyata Seunghyun benar-benar berniat untuk berubah.

Hatinya sangat gelisah. Kenapa dia ini? kenapa dirinya tidak bisa menerima Seunghyun? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"uhm, baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu"

Jaejoong kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Seunghyun dan keluar kamar begitu saja.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong dari kamar, kali ini Seunghyun yang berpikir. Kenapa Jaejoong seperti canggung dan merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat dirinya? Seingat Seunghyun dulu sebelum kejadian semalam, Jaejoong sangat bersikap manis sekali. Melayani semua kebutuhan Seunghyun, walaupun ia bisa dibilang hanya sebentar saja berada di rumah. Tapi Jaejoong tetap bersikap baik. Bahkan untuk bercinta pun Jaejoong sering menawarkannya tapi Seunghyun selalu menolak dan malah memarahi Jaejoong.

Seunghyun tau yang dilakukan Jaejoong hanya pura-pura saja, tidak tulus dari hatinya dan kemauannya sendiri. Maka dari itu Seunghyun semakin merasakan sakit hati melihat semua sandiwara Jaejoong, ia tau itu semua hanya kebohongan, ia pun terpaksa harus mengabaikan dan tidak memperdulikan Jaejoong selama ini. tapi ternyata semua itu justru malah membuat Jaejoong tidak nyaman.

Dan sekarang, setelah semuanya terungkap, setelah semuanya jelas, setelah keduanya saling menumpahkan isi hati serta kegundahan selama ini, Jaejoong malah bersikap seperti tadi. Seunghyun malah merasakan sakit yang lebih dari yang dulu ia rasakan. Menurutnya lebih baik Jaejoong berpura-pura baik seperti dulu, daripada canggung seperti sekarang, walaupun yang sekarang adalah kejujurannya.

Ternyata yang namanya kebohongan itu tidak selalu menyakitkan, justru kebenaran bahkan bisa membuat diri jadi tersiksa.

.

.

.

.

~('-' )( '-')~

.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Ternyata semalaman ia tertidur di atas kloset kamar mandi dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Yunho menoleh kearah kemaluannya, sudah tidur. Ia buru-buru menaikkan celananya dan bergegas untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Apakah semalaman istrinya menyadari dirinya yang tidak ada? Apakah istrinya sempat ke kamar mandi dan melihat keadaannya seperti tadi saat ia terbangun? Tapi kalau ya kenapa wanita itu tidak membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk pindah? Ya tuhan. Yunho memukul jidatnya. Sangat memalukan seandainya tadi malam istrinya memergokinya lalu membiarkannya saja.

Tadi malam tiba-tiba saja Yunho teringat akan Jaejoong, wanita yang di temuinya di bar beberapa minggu yang lalu. Yunho merasa ia sangat merindukan Jaejoong dan ia malah membayangkan malam panas yang dilaluinya bersama Jaejoong. Yunho membayangkan tangan lentik Jaejoong membelai kejantanannya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut hangatnya, dan Jung junior miliknya juga dapat merasakan jepitan liang sempit dan hangat milik Jaejoong.

Hanya membayangkan itu saja, Yunho jadi merasa horny dan berakhir dengan bermain single di kamar mandi. Ia berani bersumpah, baru dengan Jaejoong lah ia bercinta selain dengan Nayoung istrinya. Dan ketika malam ia ke bar juga baru pertama kali. Itu pun karena saran temannya kalau di bar banyak yang bisa dilakukan kalau sedang bosan apalagi yang dialami Yunho sekarang, butuh belaian. Istri Yunho memang jadi sangat pasif dalam bercinta beberapa tahun terakhir, tepatnya setelah anak kedua mereka lahir, membuat hasrat Yunho jadi tidak terpenuhi. Wanita itu pun juga memperlakukan Yunho dengan sangat dingin, kasar, dan seperti tidak rela.

Ketika sudah keluar kamar mandi dan sudah di kamarnya, Yunho tidak menemukan Nayoung. Ia mencoba keluar dan menuju kamar kedua putrinya. Setelah sampai disana, barulah Yunho dapat menemukan Nayoung. Wanita itu tengah tidur sambil memeluk Kyungmi anak pertama mereka.

Sebenarnya Yunho masih khawatir tentang kejadian kamar mandi tadi. ia perlahan mendekat kearah tempat tidur dan berusaha membangunkan Nayoung.

"hei, bangunlah"

Yunho menggerak-gerakkan badan Nayoung pelan.

Tak butuh waktu dan usaha yang lama buat Yunho untuk membangunkan Nayoung. Karena tak lama setelah itu ia pun terbangun.

Nayoung menggeliatkan tubuhnya, "eoh, aku ketiduran disini" ucapnya.

"ketiduran? Berarti dari tadi malam kau tidur disini sampai pagi?"

Nayoung mengangguk.

"pantas saja" Yunho mendesah lega. Sepertinya Nayoung sama sekali tidak tau, ia bisa tenang sekarang.

"cepat bangunkan anak-anak dan bersiap untuk sekolah"

Nayoung hanya mengangguk lagi menanggapi perintah Yunho. tanpa ekspresi. Setelah itupun Yunho langsung beranjak dari sana dan hendak bersiap untuk ke kantor pula.

Yunho tertegun sebentar. Ia baru sadar. Sudah berapa lama dia dan istrinya tidak saling mengucapkan kata sayang? Ia jadi berpikir, apakah hubungan rumah tangganya lebih baik diakhiri saja? toh juga sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi mereka bersama-sama kalau terus menerus seperti ini. malah akan menyiksa dan membuat dosa seperti Yunho yang mencari kesenangan dengan orang lain yang bukan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho saat ini tidak sedang berada di kantor. Harusnya ia berada di kantor sekarang, tapi Yunho memutuskan untuk membolos saja dan bersantai serta mencoba memikirkan semua masalahnya.

Ia sedang memasuki sebuah supermarket. Ia hendak membeli beberapa minuman dan cemilan, untuk di makan di dalam mobil nanti. Begitu pikirnya. Yunho tidak tau akan kemana, yang jelas dia tidak mau masuk kerja hari ini. ia ingin istirahat, mungkin sekedar duduk bersantai di dalam mobil saja sambil mendengarkan lagu sudah sangat nikmat bagi Yunho.

.

Ketika Yunho hendak mengambil softdrink, ada sedikit kegaduhan di dekat dia berdiri, tepatnya di jejeran buah-buahan dan yogurt yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tatanan tempat minuman yang ingin diambilnya.

"ah! bagaimana ini. keranjangnya tidak muat. Kenapa aku tidak mengambil trolly saja malah mengambil keranjang ini. belanjaanku tidak muat masuk semuanya. Bagaimana"

Ada seorang wanita yang sedikit berteriak sebenarnya, karena bingung harus meletakkan dimana buah yang sedang dipeluknya. Keranjang yang ia bawa sudah penuh dengan belanjaan yang lainnya. Akhirnya wanita itupun menaruh kembali dengan asal buah tersebut ketempat awal dimana ia mengambilnya.

Yunho yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum geli. Rempong sekali, pikirnya(?). Dirinya yang hanya akan membeli sedikit belanjaan saja membawa trolly besar.

"gabungkan saja disini. Nanti kita pisahkan di meja kasir. Daripada kau harus pergi ke depan mengambil trolly" Yunho mendorongkan trolly nya kearah wanita itu.

Wanita itupun mendongak, ia melihat kearah Yunho. saat itulah Yunho baru sadar siapa yang sedang dihadapannya saat ini.

"Jaejoong?"

"Yunho?"

.

"aku sebenarnya sangat malu tadi"

Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berjalan berdua sambil mendorong satu trolly tempat semua belanjaan mereka berdua.

Yunho tersenyum sambil memandangi Jaejoong yang berada di samping nya.

"kenapa harus merasa malu?"

"bertemu denganmu malah dengan momen seperti itu" Jaejoong mempout-kan bibir merahnya.

Yunho yang melihatnya malah jadi gemas.

"kau juga bodoh. Sudah tau akan belanja banyak hanya mengambil keranjang kecil"

"sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mem-pout kan bibirnya.

"Sekarang cerita kepadaku, kenapa kau tidak ke kantor? Kau malah kemari dengan memakai baju kerja seperti ini" ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk badan Yunho.

"aku bolos. Ingin mencoba bersantai" Yunho kembali mengulum senyum sambil menjawabnya.

Pertemuan kedua mereka tampaknya terlihat sama sekali tidak terkesan canggung, mengingat bagaimana momen pertemuan pertama mereka. malah kelihatannya Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah seperti kenal sejak lama. Mereka begitu dekat dan akrab.

"kau masih bermasalah dengan istrimu?"

Yunho mengangguk, "sudah pasti dan aku jamin masalah ku dengannya tidak akan pernah bisa diselesaikan. Aku berpikir ingin bercerai saja"

Jaejoong terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Yunho barusan. Ia merasa… senang. Tunggu dulu, senang?

"cerai?"

"ya. Kenapa? Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan suamimu? Kenapa kau tidak mengambil keputusan sepertiku? oh, perkataan ku kemarin tentang bagaimana kalau kita menikah dan.. sepertinya mungkin saja bisa terjadi"

Jaejoong hampir saja terlonjak senang mendnegarnya. Tapi melihat Yunho yang tertawa ia jadi tersadar kalau itu hanya gurauan saja. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tau kenapa dirinya begitu semangat bila bersama Yunho. ia merasa dari dalam diri Yunho ada sesuatu yang menariknya.

"kau berhentilah bercanda!" Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho.

"ya, ya. Maafkan aku. sekarang gantian kau yang cerita"

Jaejoong diam sebentar sebelum bercerita kepada Yunho.

"dia minta maaf denganku. Ternyata semua hanya salah paham. Dan aku merasa itu semua adalah kesalahanku" Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan tidak semangat. Saat mereka melewati tempat sabun mandi dan kosmetik, Jaejoong berhenti dan mengambil salah satu. Setelah itu mereka lanjut berjalan lagi tapi kali ini hanya Yunho yang mendorong trolly. Jaejoong hanya berjalan di sebelah Yunho saja.

"lalu? Bukankah itu bagus? Kau masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan rumah tangga kalian" sebenarnya yang dibilang Yunho bertolak belakang dengan perasaan dan pemikirannya. Entah kenapa mendengar Jaejoong 'sudah' berbaikan dengan suaminya seperti meresahkan hatinya. Perasaannya jadi gelisah.

"itulah masalahnya. Disaat aku sudah siap dan ingin lepas darinya, malah seperti ini. dan rasanya sangat berat sekali. Aku merasa bersalah, tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan. Hatiku menolak." Jaejoong mendesah, "sulit untuk menjelaskan semuanya, kau pasti tidak akan mengerti. Yang jelas saat ini aku sangat bingung harus bagaimana"

Yunho mencermati kata-kata Jaejoong. kenapa dirinya malah jadi seperti ini?

"sudah selesai, tidak ada yang ingin dibeli lagi?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, lalu mereka menuju meja kasir.

"apa yang kau bingungkan? Seharusnya semua bisa dengan mudah kau putuskan, Jae" Yunho membantu seorang petugas kasir yang mengeluarkan semua belanjaan mereka.

Jaejoong hanya menatap mata Yunho, ia belum menjawab. Sesaat kemudian ia menunduk, "sudahlah. Jangan dibahas. Sudah dibilang aku tidak tau, aku bingung"

'ditambah dengan pertemuan kedua kita hari ini, hatiku semakin dilema dan menolak Seunghyun dengan keras. Apakah aku menyukaimu? Tapi kenapa begitu cepat? Kita belum lama kenal dan bertemu baru dua kali. Kenapa seperti ada sesuatu di dalam dirimu yang menarikku? Bahkan malam dimana kita bertemu pertama kali, sejak saat itu kau selalu saja aku pikirkan' lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berada di dalam mobil. Setelah tadi yang akhirnya Jaejoong mau menerima tawaran Yunho untuk menumpang saja dengan mobilnya. Mereka baru selesai memisahkan barang belanjaan karena memang ternyata lebih banyak belanjaan Jaejoong ketimbang punya Yunho.

"sekarang aku tidak perlu sendirian membolos kerja, karena ada kau yang menemani" Yunho tersenyum penuh arti.

"siapa bilang aku mau menemanimu? Bahkan kalau kau tidak mau mengantarkanku pulang setelah ini aku akan segera turun dan mencari taksi" tidak. Tidak seperti itu, Jaejoong hanya bercanda. Jaejoong pun malah tersenyum jahil.

"kenapa kau tega sekali? Baiklah. Akan aku antarkan kau pulang sekarang"

Yunho hendak menyalakan mobil, namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menahan tangannya.

"kenapa?"

"kenapa kau menganggapnya serius? Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh. Aku dengan senang hati mau menemanimu"

Yunho tersenyum, "terimakasih! Baiklah, kita cari tempat untuk bersantai menghabiskan waktu sampai jam makan siang."

Yunho kembali menyalakan mobil dan mereka mulai meninggalkan halaman parkir supermarket.

.

.

Yunho sudah menemukan tempat untuk mereka berdua. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di taman yang letaknya di pinggir danau.

Mereka berdua masih duduk manis di dalam mobil, enggan untuk keluar.

"cuacanya hari ini lumayan panas. Lebih baik kita disini saja"

Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkanya, "iya, apalagi sekarang ini sudah mulai memasuki musim panas"

"kau haus? Aku tadi membeli beberapa minuman dan cemilan. Mungkin kau mau? yang mana?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "tidak terimakasih."

Yunho pun membuka salah satu kaleng softdrink dan meminumnya.

"seharusnya tadi aku membeli bir"

"aku tidak setuju."

"kenapa?"

"nanti kau menyerangku. Aku takut"

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya.

"kenapa harus takut, bukannya kita juga sudah pernah melakukannya? Kurasa tidak ada salahnya bila kita melakukannya lagi"

Jaejoong malah mendelikkan matanya kearah Yunho, sementara Yunho kembali tertawa.

"kita banyak kesamaan. Dan dariawal aku sudah berkata kalau kita cocok. Lalu pertemuan kita kali ini juga sebuah kebetulan. Kurasa tuhan yang mengatur untuk menjodohkan kita"

"kau bicara apa Yun.."

"bicara fakta"

Jaejoong melihat mata Yunho. awalnya ia mengira kalau Yunho sedang bercanda seperti biasanya namun sepertinya kali ini tatapan mata Yunho sangat serius.

Jaejoong belum sempat mencerna apa yang tadi dikatakan Yunho, karena namja itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, dan bibir mereka pun bertemu.

Dan.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Jaejoong sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho, ia membalas setiap sentuhan dan lumatan lembut Yunho di bibirnya.

Tangan Yunho mulai bergerak menyentuh dada montok Jaejoong. dengan tidak sabaran ia melepaskan satu persatu kancing baju yang dikenakan Jaejoong, sehingga terlihatlah kedua payudara Jaejoong yang terbungkus rapi oleh bra bewarna putih.

Suara decakan karena air liur mereka bersatu mulai memenuhi mobil. Yunho menarik lidah Jaejoong keluar masuk dan mengajaknya menari-nari. Jaejoong tak mau kalah, ia pun menyeimbangi setiap perlakuan Yunho.

Namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"kenapa?"

"nanti ada yang melihat kita dari luar" ucap Jaejoong.

"kau tenanglah. Saat ini sangat sepi sekali, tidak akan ada orang yang kemari di jam sibuk seperti sekarang. Kau lihat saja keluar"

"kau ingin lebih? Tapi sebaiknya jangan disini." Jaejoong mulai merapikan kembali pakaiannya, dan mengancingkan baju yang tadi telah berhasil dibuka Yunho.

Yunho sebenarnya kesal karena harus menunda hasratnya.

"lalu dimana?"

Setelah itu tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berbunyi. Ada sebuah pesan masuk.

"dari siapa?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho sudah selesai dengan membaca pesannya.

"kenapa sudah jam setengah duabelas saja. Istriku bertanya apakah aku bisa menjemput anakku atau tidak" Yunho terlihat kurang senang.

"lalu?"

"ya aku harus menjemputnya"

"antarkan aku pulang dulu kalau begitu"

"tidak, aku harus menjemput anakku dulu baru mengantarkanmu karena sekolahnya lebih dekat dari sini"

.

.

Ketika Yunho sudah memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah taman kanak-kanak, Jaejoong sedikit tercengang.

"aku sepertinya pernah kemari"

"untuk apa?" tanya Yunho yang tidak terlalu penasaran sebenarnya, "aku keluar dulu mencari anakku. Kau tunggulah disini sebentar, jae"

Jaejoong pun mengangguk.

Tak lama Yunho sudah kembali dengan menggendong seorang gadis kecil. Bocah itu tengah tertidur, dan Yunho sudah menidurkannya di jok belakang.

"dia tidur?"

"ya, tadi kata salah seorang guru dia memang kurang enak badan, lalu ia tertidur saat menunggu di jemput. Seharusnya Nayoung tau kalau anaknya sedang sakit, bukannya tetap membiarkannya sekolah" Yunho mengomel sendiri dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Jaejoong melihat kebelakang, lalu betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat anaknya Yunho.

"Nari?"

Yunho langsung menoleh sambil tetap focus menyetir, "kau mengenal anakku? Kalian sudah bertemu sebelumnya? Dimana?"

"Nari anakmu?" Jaejoong malah balik bertanya.

"ya, Jung Nari namanya. Ia adalah anakku"

Jaejoong tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang.

Anak itu adalah Jung Nari anak Yunho, gadis kecil yang kemarin disuruh Seunghyun untuk menjemputnya, anak sekretaris Seunghyun, anak kecil yang katanya disukai oleh Seunghyun.

Bukankah kemarin Seunghyun bilang kalau sekretarisnya adalah seorang janda?

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Hayoooooooo, ada apa sebenarnya. Selamat menebak-nebak XD

Ini ff YunJae, tenang aja, mereka bakalan bersatu kok. Dan ini Yunho nya udah aku keluarin dan langsung bertemu Jaejoong lagi'-')bb

Masalah anak dan perihal hamil hamil. . . . . . . . . Jengjeng lihat nanti. *evillaugh* XD

Mau bilang makasih buat yang udah review di chapter 2:

**yourparadise, irengiovanny, zhe, Lady Ze, leeChunnie, Himawari23, joongmax, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, DBSJYJ, jaejae, Byunchannie26, sushimakipark, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, ShinJiWoo920202, nin nina, imelriyanti.**

Maaf yaa, kalau aku lagi-lagi lama melanjutkannya. Semoga masih ada yang baca dan mengikuti cerita ini. =(

Berniat meninggalkan review untuk chapter 3? :')

Review dan kalimat dari readers adalah udara untuk aku selaku author agar bisa bernafas. (?)

Setidaknya selesai baca berilah aku sedikit upah karena sudah mengetik cerita ini walau hanya satu kata. (?) XD

.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih buat semuanyaaaa ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Your Husband? Your Wife?

.

.

By: Kimikimjae

.

.

Cast

Kim Jaejoong x Jung Yunho

Choi Seunghyun

Im Nayoung

Jung Kyungmi

Jung Nari

.

.

**Sebelumnya **

"Nari?"

Yunho langsung menoleh sambil tetap focus menyetir, "kau mengenal anakku? Kalian sudah bertemu sebelumnya? Dimana?"

"Nari anakmu?" Jaejoong malah balik bertanya.

"ya, Jung Nari namanya. Ia adalah anakku"

Jaejoong tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang.

Anak itu adalah Jung Nari anak Yunho, gadis kecil yang kemarin disuruh Seunghyun untuk menjemputnya, anak sekretaris Seunghyun, anak kecil yang katanya disukai oleh Seunghyun.

Bukankah kemarin Seunghyun bilang kalau sekretarisnya adalah seorang janda?

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

"cepat katakan padaku dimana kau bertemu Nari"

Yunho mendesak Jaejoong untuk segera memberitahu. Ia sangat penasaran sekali.

"bertemu di jalan, berpapasan.." jawab Jaejoong asal, tapi dengan nada yang ragu. Hal itu membuat Yunho semakin penasaran dan yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang berusaha disembunyikan Jaejoong.

"katakan padaku, pasti ada sesuatu."

"tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh. Ehm, tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu. Bolehkah?"

Yunho mengkerutkan dahinya, "apa?"

"apakah istrimu wanita karier? Maksudku, apakah ia juga bekerja selain menjadi ibu rumah tangga?"

"tidak. Perannya hanya sebagai ibu rumah tangga selama ini, mengurus anak-anak dan aku-yah walaupun sekarang aku sudah kurang diurusi lagi. Dia tamatan fakultas hukum tapi sama sekali tidak bekerja semenjak menikah dulu"

Jaejoong yang mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho langsung cemas dan berpikiran buruk. Seunghyun berbohong?

"kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin tau saja."

Yunho akhirnya memilih untuk diam. Walaupun perasaannya masih mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang Jaejoong sembunyikan. rasa keingintahuannya tentang sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan Jaejoong semakin tinggi.

"turunkan aku di depan jalan seperti kemarin saja"

"kenapa? Kali ini aku bisa mengantarkanmu sampai ke rumah"

"turunkan aku disini saja, jebbal Yun.." ujar Jaejoong saat mereka sudah sampai di ujung jalan rumahnya. Karena Yunho juga tidak tau dimana rumah Jaejoong, dan wanita itu berkeras untuk turun, akhirnya Yunho memberhentikan mobilnya dan membiarkan Jaejoong turun.

"terimakasih sudah mau mengantarkanku dan.. mendengarkan sedikit ceritaku tadi"

Jaejoong segera menutup pintu mobil Yunho dan berjalan dengan agak tergesa menuju rumahnya.

Yunho awalnya ingin diam-diam mengikuti Jaejoong dan mencaritau ada apa sebenarnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi.

Ia membaca pesan yang masuk itu dengan seksama. Dari pengacaranya, mengatakan kalau surat perceraiannya dengan Nayoung sudah selesai. Ia tinggal mengambil suratnya saja, menandatanganinya dan meminta Nayoung untuk menandatanganinya pula, lalu dengan sekali persidangan saja keduanya sudah resmi bercerai.

Yunho langsung memutar kembali mobilnya untuk segera menuju ke kantor kuasa hukumnya dan cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

"apa ini?" tanya Nayoung heran. Padahal baru saja ia membukakan pintu untuk Yunho tapi ia sudah disodorkan sebuah map coklat oleh Yunho. bahkan namja itu belum mengatakan apapun, dan dia masih dengan menggendong Nari yang terlelap.

"baca saja, aku mengantarkan Nari ke kamar dulu"

Nayoung perlahan berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah untuk duduk dan melihat isi map tersebut.

"surat cerai?"

"ya, aku mau kita bercerai saja" Yunho tiba-tiba bersuara, dia sudah kembali dari kamar anaknya.

Nayoung menatap Yunho datar beberapa saat, kemudian ia berjalan mencari sesuatu dan kembali duduk di dekat Yunho. ternyata tadi itu dia mencari cap stempel dirinya. Kemudian Nayoung membubuhkannya di atas kertas surat perceraian mereka tepat di hadapan Yunho. tampa ada rasa berat, sedih ataupun kecewa.

"kau belum" ucap Nayoung.

Sementara Yunho merasa kecewa dengan Nayoung. Semudah itukah mereka bercerai? tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara mengenai alasan? Lalu apa artinya hubungan rumah tangga yang mereka jalani selama ini? Hanya sia-sia saja? Yunho merasa telah membuang waktu untuk hidup bersama Nayoung. Oke kalau memang maunya seperti ini, maka Yunho juga akan terus diam. Bahkan di persidangan besok dia juga tidak akan mau menegur Nayoung lagi.

"biar aku yang pergi, kau tetaplah di rumah ini bersama salah satu dari Nari atau Kyungmi. Dan yang satunya lagi akan aku bawa"

.

.

**Keesokan harinya, di sebuah Café **

tampak seorang pria dan wanita dewasa sedang saling tatap satu sama lain. Keduanya hanya saling memandang tanpa ada yang mau bersuara lebih dulu. Sampai..

"ada yang ingin kukatakan/aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"silahkan kau duluan" ucap sang pria.

Si wanita hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"aku.. sudah bercerai dengan Yunho"

Seunghyun nama pria yang sedang bersama wanita itu dan sudah tak salah, siapa lagi si wanita yang kini dihadapan Seunghyun kalau bukan Jung-ani,Im Nayoung. Dia kini sudah resmi bercerai dengan Jung Yunho.

"aku tidak memintamu untuk bertindak sejauh itu" Seunghyun berujar dingin.

Mata besar Nayoung mulai berkaca-kaca, "bukan aku yang menginginkannya, tapi Yunho sendiri yang lebih dulu meminta cerai dariku. Tadi kami sudah disidang dan sekarang aku bukan lagi istri Jung Yunho"

"kau sendiri yang membuat Yunho tidak nyaman sehingga menggugat cerai dirimu."

"bagaimana aku bisa membagi kasih sayangku kepada dua orang di waktu yang bersamaan?" suara Nayoung mulai meninggi.

"dariawal sudah aku peringati resikomu berhubungan denganku. Karena aku hanya menjadikanmu pelarian dan kelembutanku kepadamu tidak akan selamanya. Karena aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong istriku"

"lalu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"aku sudah menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Jaejoong dan kami akan memulainya dariawal kembali"

Detik berikutnya buliran air mata Nayoung terjatuh. Ia tau semua ini pasti terjadi, bahkan sadar resiko yang dimaksud Seunghyun tadi. ya, seperti sekarang. Seunghyun akan mencampakkannya setelah ia bisa berbaikan dengan istri yang sangat dicintainya itu. Seunghyun hanya datang padanya kalau sedang butuh saja. sebentar bersikap lembut sebentar bersikap dingin, seperti sekarang ini. seenaknya saja.

Nayoung sadar tentang semuanya. Ia terlalu terikat dengan Seunghyun atau bisa dibilang dirinya terlalu mencintai seorang Choi Seunghyun. Nayoung juga pernah berpikir untuk apa menyerahkan diri kepada Seunghyun yang jahat, hanya memanfaatkannya saat butuh saja, tapi saat pria itu bersikap manis kepadanya maka Nayoung akan luluh dan kembali berjalan kearahnya. Jadi sekarang, apakah ia bisa menyalahkan Seunghyun atas apa yang terjadi sekarang? Bukan salah Seunghyun sepenuhnya. Andai dia tidak meladeni Seunghyun dan mengacuhkannya, tentu hal ini tidak akan terjadi, bukan?

"harusnya aku sadar dariawal"

Seunghyun menatap Nayoung datar. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau menyakiti Nayoung tapi baginya Jaejoong lebih penting dan dia juga tidak akan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi.

"nanti aku akan sering-sering mengunjungi Nari. Aku permisi, Jaejoong pasti sudah menungguku di rumah"

Seunghyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan café itu juga Nayoung yang masih terduduk sambil menahan tangis.

"aku sudah menduga ini pasti terjadi. Tapi kenapa terasa sangat sakit?" Nayoung perlahan mulai terisak dan menumpahkan tangisannya begitu saja.

.

.

Ada yang penasaran dan sudah mengerti?

Ya.

Dulu saat Seunghyun berusaha untuk menghindari Jaejoong karena kecewa dengan yeoja itu, Seunghyun menjalin hubungan dengan Im Nayoung yang kini sudah menjadi mantan istri Jung Yunho, orang yang pernah tidur dengan Kim Jaejoong.

Nayoung adalah yeoja yang tergila-gila dengan Seunghyun saat masa sekolah dulu. Seunghyun bukannya tidak tau, bahkan dia sangat tau usaha apa-apa saja yang dilakukan Nayoung untuk merebut hatinya. Tapi Seunghyun tidak bisa membohongi perasaan, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menerima Nayoung karena hatinya sudah terkunci dengan yeoja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Maka saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan masa kuliah, Seunghyun melamar Jaejoong dan ternyata mendapat sambutan baik dari pihak Jaejoong. mereka pun menikah. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Nayoung sakit hati. Lalu datanglah Yunho yang pada saat itu memang mempunyai perasaan kepada Nayoung dan melamarnya pula. Nayoung saja yang tidak tau kalau selama ia mengejar Seunghyun, ada seseorang lainnya yang menyukainya.

Nayoung menerima lamaran Yunho dengan alasan orang yang selalu diharapkannya sudah bersama yeoja lain.

Sampai sekitar lima tahun yang lalu –seumur Nari, Nayoung kembali bertemu dengan Seunghyun yang saat itu tengah kacau dengan hubungan rumah tangganya bersama Jaejoong. Nayoung menawarkan diri untuk menghibur dan mau melakukan apapun asalkan namja itu tidak terlalu terpuruk. Seunghyun tertarik dan sejak saat itulah mereka menjalani hubungan dibelakang pasangan masing-masing.

Baik Seunghyun maupun Nayoung selalu bisa mencari-cari waktu untuk berdua. Seperti Seunghyun yang selalu beralibi keluar kota dan sibuk pekerjaan kepada Jaejoong, sementara Nayoung juga mempunyai waktu luang karena Yunho sering melembur. Sampai hubungan mereka menghasilkan seseorang yang bernama Nari(?) sudah jelas itu adalah anak Seunghyun. Dan Seunghyun pun mau menerima Nari walaupun harus dikatakan dia adalah anaknya Yunho. karena Seunghyun memang menginginkan seorang anak yang tidak mungkin didapatkannya dari Jaejoong saat itu.

Maka setelah Nari lahir pun Nayoung lebih memilih semakin mengacuhkan Yunho karena memang dia sama sekali tidak ada perasaan terhadapnya. Jadilah Yunho merasa kecewa dengan Nayoung, memintanya untuk cerai, dan perasaan kasih sayang serta cinta dari Yunho untuk Nayoung lenyap sudah. Berubah menjadi perasaan benci.

Sebenarnya Nayoung berhubungan dengan Seunghyun bukan berarti ia bahagia. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan daritadi, Seunghyun benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Seunghyun juga sudah memperingati Nayoung sebelumnya, 'jangan berharap lebih dariku'. Tapi Nayoung tidak perduli dan menyetujui apapun resikonya. Dan beginilah akhirnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk gelisah di ranjang kamarnya. Seharian ia begini lebih tepatnya semenjak bertemu Yunho kemarin. Bukan, ia bukan sedang memikirkan masalahnya dengan Seunghyun. Ia sedang berpikir tentang apa yang baru kemarin diketahuinya.

"kenapa dia berbohong?" Jaejoong tampak berpikir keras dan menimbang-nimbang hal apa saja yang mungkin terjadi.

"aku paham jika memang dia menyukai anak kecil karena dia ingin punya anak. Tapi jika dia sebatas hanya menyukai Nari kenapa harus berbohong tentang ibunya?"

Jaejoong semakin gelisah, "Choi Seunghyun liat saja kalau kau ternyata hanya mempermainkanku."

Tok! Tok!

"permisi nyonya" seorang maid masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong setelah mengetuk pintu.

"ada tamu yang mencari anda"

"tamu? Siapa?" Jaejoong lantas segera berdiri dan menuju ruang tamu. Sejenak melupakan pemikirannya. Ia menebak-nebak siapa sekiranya yang datang.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu.

"Jung Yunho!"

Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Yunho dan mencubiti lengan namja itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku? Disini banyak maid yang bisa saja melihat dan curiga" Jaejoong menekankan kata-katanya sambil berbisik dan melihat keadaan sekitar .

"menemuimu. Aku ingin menghubungimu tapi aku tidak punya nomor ponselmu. Jadi, boleh kuminta?"

Yunho menyodorkan ponselnya ke Jaejoong. ia gemas sekali melihat tingkah Jaejoong seperti sekarang ini.

"kau.. lebih baik cepat kau pulang sekarang. Seunghyun sebentar lagi sampai"

"shirreo!"

"Yun!"

"Seunghyun jahat kepadamu, menelantarkanmu tapi sekarang dia malah memaksamu untuk berbaikan dengannya. Apa itu? dia sangat jahat, Jae. Tidak salah kalau kau berhubungan denganku"

"kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, kalau tidak ada alasannya tidak mungkin aku bingung sampai sekarang harus mengambil keputusan yang bagaimana. Aku –"

Cup.

Yunho mengecup bibir merah Jaejoong yang sedang mengoceh.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! kau sudah gila!" Jaejoong semakin gencar memukuli Yunho dan mencubit lengan montoknya. (appa gendut-_-) sementara Yunho sendiri hanya nyengir kuda.

Jaejoong mendengar suara mobil memasuki pelataran rumah.

"astaga dia sudah pulang!" mata besar Jaejoong semakin besar saat dia melotot, Yunho masih tetap santai.

"cepat kau pergi dari sini!" Jaejoong menarik Yunho untuk keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Tidak mungkin lewat depan, ia pasti akan berpapasan dengan Seunghyun. Jika dia menyuruhnya lewat belakang, nanti akan ketahuan para maid dan mereka pasti akan bingung kenapa Jaejoong harus menghindari Yunho dari Seunghyun. Tapi bukannya para maid juga sudah tau kalau Jaejoong kedatangan tamu seorang namja? Mereka pasti memberitau Seunghyun juga nantinya.

"arrhhh! Bagaimana ini!" Jaejoong meringis. Ia kesal tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"apa yang kau bingungkan? Katakan saja kepada suamimu itu kalau aku temanmu. Tidak sulitkan?"

"kau tidak paham perasaanku membawa kau datang kerumah sedangkan kita pernah –" jeritan Jaejoong terhenti saat mendengar langkah Seunghyun semakin dekat ke pintu.

Jaejoong panik dan cepat-cepat menarik Yunho masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sebelumnya ia sudah memastikan kalau tidak ada seorang maid pun yang melihat.

"dimana ini. dimana aku harus menyembunyikanmu. Tidak mungkin di lemari dan di kamar mandi.." Yunho jengah melihat Jaejoong yang kalang kabut daritadi. Tapi menurutnya itu sungguh terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"di bawah kolong saja" Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuh Yunho dan menggulingkannya menggunakan kaki untuk masuk ke kolong tempat tidur. Tepat setelah itu pintu kamarnya terbuka, Seunghyun sudah sampai.

Sedangkan Yunho mengutuk di bawah sana karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkannya tanpa aba-aba.

"kupikir mobil yang di luar itu tamu kita" Seunghyun membuka pembicaraan. Sementara Jaejoong tergagap lupa akan hal yang satu itu.

"memangnya mobilnya dimana? Di halaman rumah kita?"

"tidak, diluar pagar"

"oh mungkin itu tamu tetangga sebelah" Jaejoong bernafas lega, "kau mau mandi?"

"hmm" Seunghyun tersenyum tipis kemudian dia langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong menunduk dan menarik Yunho untuk keluar. Ia hanya menggunakan bahasa isyarat takut kalau-kalau Seunghyun mendengar.

Tak beberapa lama Seunghyun keluar lagi dari kamar mandi, tapi dia sedikit aneh karena Jaejoong sudah tidak ada di kamar. Awalnya ia tidak mau ambil pusing, tapi saat ia menoleh keluar jendela..

Ia melihat Jaejoong mengantar keluar seorang namja?

.

.

"Jung pabbo. Sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti ini, akan kubunuh kau."

"sekali lagi aku katakan. Tidak ada yang harus kau takutkan, kau tidak sepenuhnya salah"

"ya! Kau memang tidak akan pernah mengerti ishhh"

Yunho tersenyum jahil. Lagi-lagi ia menyodorkan ponselnya ke Jaejoong "berikan nomor ponselmu"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sebal, tapi akhirnya dia pun memberikan nomornya agar bisa menyuruh Yunho untuk segera pergi.

"cepatlah pergi, nanti ketahuan Seunghyun kalau dia sudah selesai mandi"

"tenang saja. dia mandinya pasti lama. Ah iya, aku sudah resmi bercerai dengan istriku hari ini." Yunho tersenyum, "aku pulang dulu Jae, annyeong" ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memegang dadanya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tenang mendengar perkataan Yunho barusan. Apa? Tenang?

Ia langsung menggelengkan kepala dan bergegas untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

"astaga kau mengagetiku!" saat Jaejoong masuk ke kamar, Seunghyun sudah menghadangnya di depan pintu.

"siapa?"

"siapa apanya?"

"yang kau antar tadi"

Jaejoong tertangkap basah. "te-teman"

"kalau hanya teman kenapa harus kau sembunyikan?!" Seunghyun membentak Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang meninggi. Jaejoong sendiri merasa kesal karena tujuan dia menyembunyikan Yunho juga untuk menjaga perasaan Seunghyun. Benar kata Yunho tadi, ia harusnya tidak perlu bertindak berlebihan seperti tadi.

"itu karena aku menghargai perasaanmu bodoh! Aku takut kau salah paham! Terserah kau mau menganggapnya bagaimana!" Jaejoong balas membentak Seunghyun dan ia keluar dari kamar dengan membanting pintu.

Seunghyun terhenyak. Baru kali ini ia melihat Jaejoong marah dan membentak dirinya bahkan sampai mengumpat seperti tadi. Benarkah Jaejoong memikirkan perasaannya sampai seperti itu? ia pun jadi menyesal karena sudah memarahi Jaejoong. ahh benar-benar.

.

.

"ah dasar. Baik Seunghyun maupun Yunho kenapa mereka bodoh semuanya. Dan kau Choi Seunghyun, aku juga tak akan melupakan tentang kenapa kau berbohong soal ibunya Nari" Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"aku juga kenapa sih? mudah sekali terpancing marah"

Ia terus saja ngedumel dan menyumpahserapahi dan . Akhir-akhir ini mood Jaejoong mudah sekali naik turun.

Saat baru duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menyalakan tv, Jaejoong jadi menginginkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba dia ingin minum jus stroberi. Ia pun beranjak lagi dan menuju dapur.

"aish kemana perginya maid itu?! untuk apa digaji kalau kerjaannya menghilang begini" jumlah orang yang terkena makian Jaejoong pun bertambah. (ahaydeu, aku ngakak bayangin jaemma ngedumel gitu wkwk)

Jadilah Jaejoong memilih untuk membuat jus sendiri dan membongkar kulkas mencari buah bewarna merah itu. untungnya di kulkas masih ada buah stroberi dan hasrat Jaejoong untuk meminumnya pun terpenuhi.

.

.

Yunho baru saja sampai di rumah tempat tinggal dirinya dan Nayoung dulu. Karena sekarang mereka sudah resmi bercerai, Yunho memutuskan untuk dia saja yang pergi dan memberikan rumah itu untuk Nayoung dan satu anaknya. Yunho tentu saja masih merasa punya rasa tanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah.

Yunho sudah membeli apartemen baru kemarin, jadi tujuannya kembali adalah untuk menjemput salah satu anaknya.

Ting Tong

Tak berapa lama menunggu, pintu pun terbuka. Nayoung membukakan pintu. Tapi ada yang ganjal menurut Yunho, mata yeoja itu sembab.

"kau habis menangis?"

Nayoung hanya bersikap acuh kepada Yunho, "bukan menangisimu"

Yunho tak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya Nayoung berkata seperti itu?

"hah, lagipula aku tidak berharap kau menangisiku. Sebenarnya ada apa, kenapa kau seperti ini?! jangan sampai keadaanmu yang aneh menganggumu untuk mengurusi anak-anak"

Bahkan Nayoung pun tidak mempersilahkan Yunho untuk masuk. "sekarang intinya kau mau apa? Besok atau lusa aku akan pindah dari sini"

"aku tidak mengusirmu. Aku kemari mau menjemput Kyungmi atau Nari. Terserah siapa yang akan ikut denganku atau yang ikut denganmu. Rumah ini aku berikan untukmu. Anggap saja tanggung jawab untuk anakku"

Nayoung terdiam. Menurutnya ia sudah sangat jahat kepada Yunho sementara namja itu sampai sekarang saja masih memikirkan anaknya. Ya, bagi Yunho Kyungmi dan Nari adalah anaknya.

"tidak perlu. Kurasa mereka berdua akan lebih baik kalau aku saja yang mengurus. Terimakasih tapi nanti aku tetap akan pindah"

"ya! Kau apa-apaan, tidak memberikan hak asuh untukku, dan malah mau pergi tanpa menerima apa yang kuberi. Setidaknya tetaplah tinggal disini! Jangan membuatku jadi ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab"

Nayoung menunduk, "baiklah. Terimakasih sebelumnya, tapi kau tidak perlu membawa salah satu dari mereka. biarlah aku yang mengurus"

"terserah kau"

Yunho sudah muak dengan semuanya dan ia akhirnya memilih untuk segera pergi. Yang jelas ia sudah memberikan rumah itu untuk kedua anaknya dan nanti dia akan sering-sering datang untuk mengunjungi juga membantu biaya kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Duhduh makin gaje ya diliat-liat.

Gimana? Berbelitkah chapter yang ini? ngerti gak sama ceritanya? Humm.. =(

Maaf lama update ya.

Uii, ada yang minta nc scene Yunho sama Nayoung? No!

Hahahahaha.

Mianhae, aku paling ga rela appa menduakan umma(?) Tapi kalau umma yang gitu aku masih sedikit terima. *digeplak Yunho*

Makanya aku pake other cast setiap orang ketiga di Yunho, biar bebas mengekspresikan bagaimana bentuk si OC XD

Buat yang bertanya-tanya segala macam, sepertinya di chapter ini udah dijelasin. Semoga paham deh ^^

Jadi sebenarnya Seunghyun yang bohong sama Jae tentang Nayoung yang janda, demi Nari. Dia sayang banget sama si Nari walaupun sama Nayoung biasa-biasa aja dan hanya memanfaatkan. Duh kenapa jahat gini abang tabi aku buat XD

Thanks to:

**gwansim84****, ****leeChunnie****, ****irengiovanny****, ****nin nina****, ****zoldyk****, ****onkey shipper04****, ****Baby628****, ****Byunchannie26****, ****iche. cassiopeiajaejoong****, ****yourparadise****, ****YunjaeDDiction**** , ****zhe****, ****DBSJYJ**** , ****Pumpkins yellow****, jaejae, ****Ai Rin Lee**** , ****littlecupcake noona****, ****Lilin Sarang Kyumin****, ****Himawari23****, ****Lady Ze****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****Happy Virus' 92**** , farla 23, BooMilikBear, ****Taeripark****, ****afnia2495****, ****liankim10****, ****joongmax****, meotmeot, Guest, ****sushimakipark****, Guest, ****Rly .C .JaeKyu****, ****cminsa**

sebagai permintaan maaf karena terlalu lama update, aku janji bakal update chapter 5 hari minggu. **Tapi** kalau peminatnya segini juga, **minimal sebanyak yang di atas**._.

Kimi undur diri, annyeong! *ngacir*


	5. Chapter 5

Your Husband? Your Wife?

.

.

By: Kimikimjae

.

.

Cast

Kim Jaejoong x Jung Yunho

Choi Seunghyun

Im Nayoung

Jung Kyungmi

Jung Nari

.

.

"eomma, kenapa ahjussi itu sering kemari?"

Nayoung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anak sulungnya. Ahjussi yang dimaksud Kyungmi adalah Seunghyun. Dia baru saja datang ke rumah mereka dan tadi dia juga memberikan kedua buah hatinya hadiah. Nayoung tau Seunghyun sebenarnya hanya bermaksud mengunjungi Nari.

"dia..dia kan teman eomma sayang"

"begitu?" Kyungmi sebenarnya kurang puas dengan jawaban ibunya, bocah yang baru berumur 7 tahun itu mempunyai pemikiran lain. Terlebih ia selalu diberitahu sang ibu untuk tidak memberitahu Yunho 'appa' nya kalau Seunghyun ahjussi sering mengunjungi mereka.

"dan kenapa sekarang appa tidak tinggal bersama kita lagi, eomma?"

"ne, appa dimana eomma?"

Nayoung menatap sedih kedua buah hatinya, apalagi dengan Kyungmi. Ingin rasanya Nayoung berteriak kalau Yunho bukanlah ayah mereka. Nayoung semakin merasa bersalah kepada Yunho. namja itu bahkan sangat menyayangi dua malaikat kecilnya ini. cepat atau lambat Nayoung nanti akan memberitahu Yunho yang sebenarnya.

Dan Kyungmi, Nayoung sangat merasa kasihan dengan anaknya yang satu itu. 'Yunho bukan ayahmu nak, anak Yunho sudah tidak ada, aku bukan ibumu, bahkan aku tidak tau siapa orangtuamu dan sanak saudaramu. Tapi aku berjanji, aku juga akan tetap menyayangimu tanpa membandingkanmu dengan Nari'

**Flashback**

Nayoung duduk di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia baru saja menjalani persalinan anak pertamanya. Anak hasil pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Tapi sepertinya keadaannya tidak baik-baik saja.

"anakku.."

Seorang suster yang mendampinginya berusaha untuk menenangkan yeoja itu. ia tampak shock sekali.

"tidak mungkin"

Nayoung menangis tersedu-sedu. Suster itu pun mencoba untuk memeluk Nayoung berusaha memberikan kekuatan untuknya. Malang benar nasib yeoja ini, bathinnya. Sudahlah dia menjalani persalinan tidak ada yang mendampingi karena sang suami tidak bisa dihubungi, dan ternyata anak mereka meninggal saat baru saja dilahirkan.

Airmata Nayoung terus mengalir. Walaupun ia tidak mencintai Yunho, bukan berarti dia tidak mencintai anaknya pula. Nayoung sangat terpukul. Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi. Bahkan dia hanya dapat melihat wajah bayi yang telah dikandung nya selama 9 bulan ini hanya sekilas.

"nyonya yang tabah"

Nayoung terus menangis. kemana Yunho? pikirnya. seharusnya namja itu siap kalau-kalau Nayoung melahirkan kapan saja, karena waktu dekat ini memang dirinya sudah diperkirakan akan melahirkan.

.

.

"_nomor yang anda tuju sedang_ –"

Yeoja itu menutup ponselnya.

Satu jam berlalu. Namun Yunho masih belum juga bisa dihubungi. Apakah dia sibuk?

"makan siang dulu nyonya" suster yang sedaritadi menemani dan menjaga Nayoung masuk sambil membawakan makan siangnya.

"seharusnya, saat ini aku sedang mendekap dan memeluk anakku. Memberikannya asi, seperti yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan ibu yang baru saja melahirkan. Ah ya, asiku ini nanti pasti akan terus keluar. Apakah harus terbuang percuma?"

Sang suster menatap Nayoung dengan iba. Sungguh ia merasa kasihan melihat Nayoung.

"bagaimana saat suamiku tau? Sedangkan aku melahirkan saat ini saja dia masih belum bisa dihubungi. Apalagi kalau dia tau kalau anak kami.."

Nayoung lagi-lagi meneteskan airmatanya.

"ah, permisi. Sebelumnya maaf nyonya" seorang suster lainnya masuk ke kamar inap Nayoung sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Miyoung-ah, bayi yang terlantar tadi, kau tau kan? tolong kau urus ke panti asuhan, aku tidak tau dan tidak terbiasa. Biar aku yang akan menggantikan untuk menjaga nyonya ini" ucap suster yang baru saja masuk.

Nayoung menatap suster itu, "bayi yang terlantar? Kemana ibunya?"

Si suster pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "ibunya kabur dari rumah sakit setelah melahirkan. Pihak rumah sakit sudah berusaha mencaritau tentangnya tapi ternyata data yang ia berikan palsu semua. Sepertinya dia memang sengaja melahirkan dan meninggalkan anaknya disini. Ya.. mungkin karena beberapa alasan seperti anak yang tidak diinginkan untuk lahir,atau memang dia dari keluarga yang kurang mampu"

"berikan anak itu padaku."

Kedua suster itu pun terkejut.

"ya. Berikan anak itu padaku. Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Anggap saja kalau aku yang melahirkannya. Kurasa tidak perlu cara yang rumit kan?"

Suster Miyoung dan temannya masih diam.

"hanya kalian yang tau. Jangan katakan apapun terlebih kepada suamiku. Biarlah kita bertiga saja yang tau kalau anak yang baru saja kulahirkan meninggal. Aku tidak mau membuat suamiku kecewa dan mengecewakan diriku sendiri yang batal menjadi seorang ibu. Kumohon" Nayoung menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan terus membujuk kedua suster yang sedaritadi masih tampak kaget dan berpikir.

.

.

"Nayoung-ah, mianhae!" Yunho menerobos masuk ke kamar inap Nayoung dengan nafas yang terburu.

"aku tadi ada rapat penting mengenai proyek baru di tempat perusahaan aku bekerja. Ponsel ku silent tanpa getar dan ku tinggalkan di dalam tas kerja. Mianhae"

Nayoung tersenyum. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang hingga sampai detik ini masih juga belum bisa mencintai Yunho dan belum bisa melupakan seseorang. Lihatlah kasih sayang yang Yunho berikan untuknya. Ia merasa keputusannya kali ini benar. Paling tidak Yunho tidak akan kecewa karena anak pertama mereka sebenarnya sudah meninggal. Cukup dirinya saja yang menahan sedih.

"maaf karena aku melewati persalinannya. Ini anak kita? Cantiknya.." Yunho mengambil bayi yang tengah digendong Nayoung.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf karena kelalaian ku"

"gwenchana" Nayoung tersenyum menahan kesedihan.

'itulah untungnya kau datang tidak tepat waktu Yun' lanjut Nayoung dalam hati.

**Flashback end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

yeoja itu mendesah sebal saat melihat layar ponsel. Dirinya sudah capek-capek berlari demi cepat mengangkat panggilan itu ternyata hanya panggilan tanpa nama.

"yeoboseyo" jawabnya malas.

"_**Jaejoong-ah. sedang apa?"**_

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya, "Jung Yunho, ada perlu apa kau menelpon ku?"

"_**karena… rindu? Entahlah. Mau menemaniku makan siang?"**_

"Seunghyun –"

"_**kumohon. Kali ini saja? kau bisa beralasan dengan Seunghyun. Oke? Akan ku smskan alamat apartemenku"**_

Pip.

"tidak tau sopan santun. Bahkan dia tidak memberikan kesempatanku untuk bicara" Jaejoong melihat ponselnya saat sebuah pesan masuk, Yunho mengirimkan sebuah pesan yang berisi alamatnya yang harus didatangi oleh Jaejoong.

"cih, dipikirnya aku akan datang?" lantas Jaejoong mengetikkan sebuah pesan dan mengirimkannya lalu ia pun beranjak berdiri dan keluar rumah tanpa mau berganti pakaian atau bersiap-siap dulu.

'**Seunghyun-ah, aku ingin pergi belanja. Mungkin sore atau bahkan malam baru pulang'**

.

.

Ting Tong

Yunho cepat-cepat berjalan ke depan dan membukakan pintu.

"kau datang juga" Yunho tersenyum bahagia saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"kau mengajakku makan siang tapi kenapa malah memberikan alamat tempat tinggalmu? Kupikir kita akan makan di sebuah restaurant atau café"

Yunho mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"kita delivery saja"

Baru Yunho akan mengambil ponselnya, Jaejoong sudah berteriak "bahkan disini tidak ada makanan yang bisa di makan?!"

Yunho tertawa, "kenapa kau emosian sekali?"

Jaejoong hanya memilih untuk diam. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu masalah ada makanan ataupun tidak, karena dia pun sedang tidak lapar saat ini.

Setelah selesai memesan makanan, keduanya kemudian hanya terdiam dan tidak ada yang bersuara sampai Yunho lah yang memulainya.

"apa alasanmu untuk pergi pada suamimu?"

"kau tidak perlu tau, yang penting aku bisa dengan aman pergi ketempatmu ini. ngomong-ngomong ini tempat tinggalmu yang lama bersama keluargamu dulu?"

Yunho menggeleng, "tidak. Aku baru membeli apartemen ini. sementara rumah yang lama aku berikan untuk istri dan anak-anakku"

"kau tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang mempunyai anak"

"kupikir juga begitu. karena kenyataannya mantan istriku sudah memiliki pacar lagi sekarang. Bahkan sudah langsung akrab dan dekat dengan anakku"

"bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"tadi aku datang kesana nuntuk mengunjungi Kyungmi dan Nari, tapi saat aku baru saja akan masuk, ada seorang namja yang sudah berada disana pula. tampak sekali dia akrab dengan Nari"

"mungkin dia hanya teman mantan istrimu"

"ya, teman kencan." Yunho mendesah, "Aku tidak cemburu dengan ibunya, tapi aku merasa cemburu dia bisa lebih dekat dengan anakku. Dan aku juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Saat aku ingin memerintahkan diriku untuk cemburu, tapi sebenarnya hatiku biasa-biasa saja untuk itu"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "aku tidak mengerti"

"lupakanlah" Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

"ya! Jangan kacaukan rambutku."

"kau kenapa marah-marah terus Mrs….. oh, siapa nama suamimu?"

"Choi Seunghyun"

"oke, eoh?! jadi.. apa keputusan yang akan kau ambil nanti, Jae?" Yunho kali ini baru tampak antusias dan penasaran.

Jaejoong mendesah malas, "aku masih belum tau."

"hei Jaejoong-ah, kau jangan berlarut-larut. Saat ini mungkin kau masih sedang berpikir memilih untuk tetap bersamanya atau berpisah, tapi bisa saja Seunghyun suamimu itu mengira kau sudah menyetujui untuk berbaikan dari kemarin"

"kau benar juga Yun. Aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana" muka Jaejoong langsung berubah jadi gelisah dan khawatir.

Yunho menyentuh pipi putih Jaejoong dan mengusapnya sambil matanya yang menatap dalam mata besar milik Jaejoong, "cepatlah ambil keputusan. Karena aku berharap kau akan memilih berpisah saja dengan dia"

"apa maksudmu" Awalnya Jaejoong berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yunho yang menyentuh pipinya, tapi tangan Yunho yang lain lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

Pandangan Jaejoong pun jadi terkunci di mata Yunho. ada perasaan aneh yang Jaejoong rasakan saat Yunho melakukannya.

Apakah aku menyukainya? – pikir Jaejoong.

Yunho menghapus jarak antara kedua wajah mereka, perlahan Yunho mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong hingga kedua bibir mereka pun bertemu.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong menyukai sentuhan yang diberikan Yunho, tapi ia harus menolak. Ia masih belum mengambil keputusan dan ini malah akan membuat ia semakin merasa bersalah kepada Seunghyun.

"karena aku sepertinya.. ani, karena aku menyukai mu" kemudian Yunho kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong rasanya akan meledak saat Yunho berkata seperti itu. bisa dikatakan dirinya senang. Namun lagi-lagi Jaejoong masih saja berusaha untuk menolak Yunho, ia mendorong badan besar Yunho, tapi justru Yunho semakin menahan Jaejoong dan mencium bibir Jaejoong semakin kasar.

Yunho takmau melepaskan Jaejoong, ia memperdalam ciumannya bahkan ia juga sudah membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas sofa. Yunho sudah berada tepat di atas tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih ingin memberontak,tapi akhirnya ia kemudian pasrah dan menikmati perlakuan Yunho. Jaejoong juga sudah mulai mengimbangi perlakuan Yunho dan membalasnya.

Dengan tidak sabaran Yunho menyibak kaos yang dikenakan Jaejoong dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sana, memainkan kedua buah dada Jaejoong.

Ciuman Yunho turun ke leher dan barulah desahan Jaejoong yang tertahan daritadi keluar.

"Yun..ahh,mhh ahhh" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Yunho dan meremas rambut lebat milik namja tampan itu.

Yunho semakin senang mendengar desahan sexy yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong maka ia dengan tidak sabaran membuka semua atasan Jaejoong. ia meraup dan menghisap dada montok milik Jaejoong dengan kesetanan. Tak lupa Yunho juga memberikan banyak tanda di daerah sana juga di leher putihnya Jaejoong.

"Yunh..ahhh!"

Ciuman Yunho kembali naik ke atas dan ia menyapa lagi bibir merah milik Jaejoong yang tadi sempat di tinggalkannya sebentar. Yunho menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, menyedotnya kuat dan mengajak lidah Jaejoong untuk bertautan pula.

Jaejoong yang tadinya menolak akhirnya terbawa suasana. Ia membalas ciuman Yunho. saliva keduanya sudah meleleh disana sini akibat ciuman panas mereka. akhirnya Yunho melepaskan lagi ciuman keduanya karena kehabisan nafas.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman dan memandangi wajah sexy Jaejoong yang sedang menahan gairah, Yunho menggendong tubuh setengah telanjang Jaejong dan membawanya ke kamar.

Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke atas ranjang. Ia juga membuka celana beserta dalaman Jaejoong saat itu juga. Maka sekarang Jaejoong sudah telanjang bulat sementara dirinya sendiri masih berpakaian lengkap.

Dengan matanya yang tajam, Yunho menelurusi seluruh tubuh indah Jaejoong yang sudah terekspos tanpa penutup di hadapannya. Sangat sempurna, putih mulus dan bersih. Cepat-cepat Yunho merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan menindih tubuh ramping Jaejoong. ia mencium lagi bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sangat manis itu menurutnya.

Suara decakan karena kedua bibir mereka yang menyatu pun memenuhi ruangan itu.

"buka pakaianmu" pinta Jaejoong sambil menarik kemeja yang masih dikenakan Yunho. wajahnya terlihat sekali sedang berusaha menahan hasrat namun gagal.

Maka Yunho cepat-cepat melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya sehingga kini dirinya dan Jaejoong sama-sama telanjang bulat tidak mengenakan sehelai kain pun.

Ditengah ciumannya, tangan Yunho bergerak turun untuk mencari surga kenikmatan milik Jaejoong. tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Yunho langsung memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam sana dan menggerakkannya untuk memperlebar jalan masuk adik kecilnya nanti.

"ahh.. ahh.." tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat merasakan jari-jari panjang Yunho masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Yunho pun menambah lagi jarinya masuk ke dalam dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Yun, akuhh..aku.. –ahh!"

Akhirnya Jaejoong klimaks untuk yang pertama kali. Yunho segera mengeluarkan jarinya dan ia merangsang sebentar miliknya yang memang sudah menegang daritadi. Ia mencium bibir Jaejoong kembali sambil berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"ummhh~ ahh.. Yun. Pelan-pelan"

Yunho menulikan telinganya dan langsung saja melesakkan juniornya untuk masuk dengan sempurna.

"ahk! Sakit bodoh!" Jaejoong memukul keras lengan Yunho. tapi bagi Yunho pukulan Jaejoong tidak berarti apa-apa.

"jangan marah-marah, tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Apa aku sudah boleh bergerak sekarang?"

Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho dan memandangi wajah tampan Yunho sambil mengangguk pelan. Kedua kakinya dilingkarkan di pinggang Yunho. Kemudian Yunho kembali melumat bibir plum Jaejoong sambil menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan gerakan sedang.

Semakin lama gerakan Yunho semakin kuat dan terus menumbuk dinding rahim Jaejoong dengan keras. Sampai Jaejoong sendiri menggila karenanya.

"ahhh aahh mhh Yunhh lebih…. dalam –aahhh!"

Yunho terus mengeluarmasukkan miliknya ke dalam milik Jaejoong dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat.

"ahhh aku sampai Yun.. –ah!"

"tunggu seben..tar lagi, ahh kita keluarkan bersama –oh kenapa nikmat sek..kali ahhhh!"

Akhirnya mereka klimaks bersamaan.

Hari ini Yunho berhasil menggauli Jaejoong untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"saranghae" ucap Yunho pelan sambil mengecup pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Miliknya masih terbenam di bawah sana.

Jaejoong merasakan perasaan aneh itu lagi saat Yunho berkata seperti tadi. Tetapi ia tidak menjawab apa-apa dan memilih untuk memejamkan mata dengan tangan kekar Yunho yang sudah memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

"lama sekali" Jaejoong tengah duduk di atas kloset sambil menggerakkan sebuah testpack agar hasilnya segera keluar.

Ya.

Beberapa waktu ini Jaejoong sering sekali merasakan gejala hal yang biasa dirasakan oleh orang hamil pada umumnya. Seperti mual-mual di pagi hari, sering menginginkan makanan tertentu, dan sering kelelahan.

Padahal saat ini Jaejoong masih berada di tempat Yunho. setelah melakukan 'hal' tadi, Jaejoong tertidur sebentar lalu bangun dan mengetest keadaannya apakah sedang hamil atau tidak. Jaejoong semakin takut setelah melakukannya lagi tadi dengan Yunho. ia selama ini hanya menyangkal kalau dirinya tidak hamil dan gejala yang dialaminya hanya kebetulan saja.

Dirinya dengan Seunghyun baru melakukan hubungan intim lagi baru sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Jadi tidak mungkin ….

Arrhh, pikirannya jadi kemana-mana dan dia tidak bisa focus. Itulah yang ia gelisahkan beberapa waktu ini.

Jaejoong melihat testpacknya sekilas lalu bergumam, "dua garis"

Setelah sadar barulah dia kembali melihat testpack nya dan menjerit tertahan, "apa?! Dua garis?!"

Ia pun mengubrak abrik keterangan yang ada di bungkusnya dan membacanya lagi untuk lebih memastikan. Ya, dua garis menandakan positive hamil sementara satu garis negative.

"aku hamil?" Jaejoong mengelus perut ratanya, "anak siapa?"

.

.

.

Setelah membereskan semuanya di kamar mandi tadi dan mencoba berfikir jernih, Jaejoong keluar dari sana dan ia memutuskan untuk memeriksakannya langsung ke rumah sakit. Menurutnya, kuncinya ada pada umur kandungannya.

Dilihatnya Yunho masih tertidur pulas dibalik selimut tebalnya.

Jaejoong memandangi wajah tampan itu sebentar. Hatinya bergetar(?) lagi. Jaejoong sudah memutuskan, ia akan segera mengambil tindakan. Keputusannya adalah berpisah saja dengan Seunghyun. Menurutnya ia benar-benar menyukai Yunho saat ini. bahkan ia sangat berharap kalau dirinya tengah hamil anak Yunho.

Jaejoong kemudian segera beranjak dan harus ke rumah sakit sore ini juga lalu menyelesaikan semuanya. Ia mengambil ponsel dan mengetikkan sesuatu lalu mengirimkan pesan itu ke nomor Yunho. sampai terdengar ponsel milik Yunho bergetar menandakan kalau pesannya sudah masuk, barulah Jaejoong benar-benar keluar.

'**aku pulang. mian tidak pamit denganmu. sepertinya tidurmu sangat nyenyak'**

.

.

.

"_usia kandungan anda sudah memasuki minggu ke empat nyonya"_

Perkataan dokter di rumah sakit tadi masih terngiang di telinga Jaejoong. usia kandungannya sudah memasuki minggu keempat. Itu pertanda… kalau anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak Yunho? karena secara logika sangat tidak mungkin kalau anaknya Seunghyun. Mengingat ia dan suaminya itu baru berhubungan badan lagi seminggu yang lalu setelah sekian lama tidak melakukannya.

Keputusan Jaejoong untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan Seunghyun semakin mantap. Ia sudah siap menerima apapun resikonya bila berpisah dengan Seunghyun nanti, termasuk dengan menjadi gembel jalanan sekalipun.

Jaejoong sudah sampai di rumah dan dia buru-buru masuk menuju kamar dengan tidak sabaran. Ia harus segera menemui Seunghyun saat ini juga. Dan Jaejoong ingin membicarakannya baik-baik dengan Seunghyun, dan mengakhirinya dengan baik-baik pula tanpa harus ada emosi dan pertengkaran.

.

.

"_**aku akan memberitahu Yunho kalau Kyungmi bukan anaknya dan Nari adalah anakmu"**_

Seunghyun mengerang frustasi mendengar apa yang baru saja di sampaikan Nayoung lewat sambungan telepon. Seunghyun memindahkan letak ponselnya ke telinga kanannya,

"itu memperburuk keadaan! Biarkan saja mantan suamimu itu mengetahui kalau Nari adalah anaknya, bilaperlu sampai dia mati nanti."

"_**tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti Yunho lagi. Aku ingin dia tidak merasa bertanggungjawab atas apa yang sebenarnya bukan tanggungannya. Dia masih bisa menjalani kehidupan lain di luar sana dan bahagia"**_

Seunghyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia frustasi dengan keputusan yang diambil Nayoung kali ini. ia benar-benar belum siap dengan semuanya. Bahkan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong pun masih belum bisa dikatakan baik sepenuhnya. Perasaannya mengatakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi kalau Yunho tau yang sebenarnya. Entahlah.

"tolong kau pikirkan lagi –"

"_**tidak, tidak bisa. Apa kau tidak menyayangi Nari sehingga menyuruhku untuk mengakui orang lain sebagai ayahnya? Tenang saja, setelah ini aku akan mencari namja lain"**_

"persetan dengan kau yang ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun, tapi bukan itu maksudku! Bukannya aku tidak menyayangi Nari, dia anakku, siapa yang tidak menyayangi anaknya sendiri. Maksudku…"

Brak!

Seunghyun terkaget saat mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dengan paksa dan dengan dorongan yang kuat. Matanya membulat saat melihat siapa sosok yang tengah menahan amarah di ambang pintu sana. Kali ini ia merutuki kebodohannya yang menerima telepon dari Nayoung di sembarang tempat seperti sekarang. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Bahkan ini baru pertama kalinya ia menelpon Nayoung di rumahnya, namun langsung mendapat malapetaka seperti ini.

"_**Yeoboseyo. Seunghyun-ah, kau masih disana? Kau –"**_

Pip

Seunghyun mematikan ponselnya begitu saja dan segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jae.."

"aku ingin kita cerai.." mata Jaejoong mengkilat menahan amarah. Tidak, dia tidak marah karena Seunghyun berkhianat. Tapi dia marah karena beberapa waktu ini terlalu bodoh dengan memikirkan perasaan Seunghyun. Ia selalu takut setiap berhubungan dengan Yunho dan takut Seunghyun akan terluka. Tapi kenyataannya apa? Justru Seunghyun sudah lebih dulu berkhianat bahkan anak hasil perselingkuhan mereka sudah besar. Sedangkan anaknya dengan Yunho saja masih berusia satu bulan di dalam perut.

"dengarkan aku dulu" Seunghyun berusaha menggenggam tangan Jaejoong namun dengan cepat di tepis oleh yeoja cantik itu.

"tidak mau. ceraikan aku secepatnya" baru saja Jaejoong akan melangkah keluar, Seunghyun dengan cepat menahannya dan mencengkram tangannya dengan kasar.

"dengarkan aku dulu!"

Jaejoong sangat shock dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Seunghyun. Namja itu melakukan tindakan kasar terhadapnya. Jaejoong juga baru sadar satu hal. Berarti selingkuhan Seunghyun adalah mantan istrinya Yunho? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"lepaskan" Jaejoong berusaha menahan genggaman tangan Seunghyun. Ia sangat terguncang saat ini. dan ia sangat takut Seunghyun akan bertindak lebih kasar lagi.

"apa ini?" Seunghyun menarik kertas yang sedaritadi di pegang oleh Jaejoong. surat pemeriksaan kehamilannya tadi.

"jangan!"Jaejoong berusaha merebutnya tapi Seunghyun sudah terlanjur membaca isi surat tersebut.

"kau hamil?" wajah Seunghyun berubah menjadi sedikit sumringah. Sementara Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati, pasti Seunghyun mengira kalau itu anaknya. Dasar bodoh, kau bahkan tidak memperhatikan usia kandunganku yang tertulis disana, pikir Jaejoong.

"ini bukan anakmu!"

"Ya! Choi Jaejoong"

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu! aku tidak mau menjadi istrimu lagi! Sekarang lepaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi"

"tidak. Aku tidak akn melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun, bahkan aku tidak perduli lagi dengan yang namanya perasaan. Kau harus tetap bersamaku! Kalaupun kau mengatakan anak itu bukan anakku, aku juga tidak perduli. Bagiku dia adalah anakku dan kau selamanya adalah istriku!"

"kau sudah gila?! Lebih baik kau urusi saja anakmu yang sudah ada!" Jaejoong menangis. ia sangat takut. Dan lagi, tangannya sudah sakit karena di cengkram kuat oleh Seunghyun.

"kenapa kau seperti ini sekarang? Bukannya kau menginginkan uangku untuk hidupmu? Kenapa sekarang kau malah mau pergi dariku? Hah?! jawab aku!"

"aku tidak butuh itu semua lagi! Aku tidak mau hidup bersamamu lagi saat ini! tidak mau! ceraikan aku dan biarkan aku pergi!"

"jangan bermimpi. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Sudah cukup kebodohanku selama ini yang mengabaikanmu hanya karena perasaan. Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi kemanapun apalagi bercerai"

Seunghyun menyeret Jaejoong dan menghempaskannya di ranjang. Ia ikut naik ke atasnya dan mencium Jaejoong secara paksa.

"jangan –mpphhckk" Jaejoong berusaha menendang dan memukuli Seunghyun.

Seunghyun melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih memandangi wajah Jaejoong. pandangannya menuju ke daerah sekitar leher turun ke dada, ada banyak bercak merah keunguan disana. Ia tersenyum mengerikan.

"seberapa kaya pria itu? kau benar-benar di ajak belanja tadi olehnya setelah melayaninya? Mau berallih kepadanya?" tanyanya.

"apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong teringat dengan pesan yang ia kirimkan kepada Seunghyun sebelum ia pergi menemui Yunho tadi.

Seunghyun menjawabnya dengan mengusap bagian yang tadi dilihatnya ada tanda cinta –entah siapa yang berani memberikannya di tubuh istri cantiknya ini.

"bukan seperti yang kau tuduhkan. aku tidak menginginkan materi lagi sekarang, jadi terlunta-lunta di jalanan pun aku rela saat ini bahkan mati sekalipun Choi! Kau boleh selingkuh kenapa aku tidak!" Jaejoong berteriak begitu keras.

"Aku sudah berusaha memberikanmu penjelasan tapi kau tidak mau mendengar"

Entah mengapa Jaejoong jadi takut dengan sosok Seunghyun yang sekarang. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak aman dan harus pergi sekarang juga. Ia merasa Seunghyun bisa saja memperkosa dan memukulinya sewaktu-waktu. Ya, seorang suami yang memperkosa istrinya sendiri.

**Buagh!**

Saat dilihatnya Seunghyun sedikit lengah, Jaejoong menendang selangkangannya kemudian lari sekuat yang ia bisa dan keluar dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Sesuai permintaan, aku buatin NC nya Yunho sama Jaejoong di chapter ini. semoga memuaskan dan tidak terlalu —hmmmm /crying/ aku sadar ini NC nya buruk banget-_- karena aku lagi ga pengen buat yang frontal dan hot kaya yang di chapter satu.

Ini udah aku buat panjang karena dua chapter kemaren pada minta dipanjangin ceritanya. Aku takut kalau terlalu panjang membosankan, makanya aku buat Cuma pendek aja selama ini. gimana? Bosan kan bacanya =_=

**Makasih buat semua yang udah review**. Ga bisa aku sebutin di chapter ini karena aku mau buru-buru ngepost. Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan.


End file.
